The Steamy encounters of The PhaseWalker
by Multiverse-0f-Fantasy
Summary: A collection of random encounters based around some original characters in an original universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note/introduction**

 **The following chapters are a collection of what can best be described as my brain farts, ideas I needed to get onto paper in order to remove them from my mind and focus on other more important ideas for my projects. They are also all based around the fictional universe I created for my own self published comic on ComiXology** _ **The PhaseWalker**_ **(copy and paste the link here;** /2yhpaBA **). Meaning these are original characters of my own making.**

 **And when I say "ideas", I mean unnecessary sex scenes that won't be featured in the final series.**

 **I wanted to post these random or not so random writings here because while the series is still in its infancy publicly, conceptually I've been working on it for nearly three years. That means a lot of characters, storylines and concepts are already in development even if the story is still being born.**

 **As such, I felt it necessary to give you a brief background to the universe of these characters and their backstory, if only to answer a few questions you might end up asking while reading. I'm not going to delve too deep, but I hope in supporting my writing here you might also be able to support my comic series by buying the digital comic from comiXology and help spread its existence to others.**

 **Shameless self promotion, I know. But it's my page, so sue me.**

 _ **The PhaseWalker**_ **is a unique take on the superhero genre, asking the question "what if the grim reaper was a superhero?" The main character is a young man by the name of Jackson White, a British art student studying at university in England who one day was killed in an alley. But after arriving in the afterlife he discovers the true reality of the multiverse and how heaven and hell fits into it, becoming the immortal champion to a celestial entity called the** _ **Well of Souls.**_ **As the new Grim Reaper, Jack must fulfill his duty to protect the mortal realm from supernatural incursions while stopping any and all magical and non magical threats from harming the world and those he loves.**

 **That's the general synopsis, but I'll give you a brief overview of individual characters as they are featured.**

 **For Jackson Whites part (as he's featured repeatedly), he's the hero of the tale, with enough power to make him the most dangerous entity in the multiverse, including immortality, the Hellfire brand with its own slew of powers, the ability to step between realms at Will, a host of supernatural weapons and more. (Not that any of that is important to these stories) He's better described as a White night, kind and compassionate with a darker undertone he's terrified to let loose. He helps as many as he can and hunts all those who threaten his loved ones.**

 **So yeah. Here are some deleted sex scenes before I've even made the series to help promote the series. Enjoy, and show your support by reading the real thing on comixology please.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick backstory for this chapter:**

 **Jack has lost his powers and found his way into a cult who worship death himself. While being force to join the cult to hide out, he discovers they also have a convent of girls captive, who have the ability to heal/revitalize its members through sex, which appears to drain/weaken the girls in the process. After befriending one of the girls, Claire, and a handful of the cultists, he takes it upon himself to try and stop the leader from executing one of the girls. Powerless to save anyone, he and Claire discover the only way his has to regain his powers is through her powers.**

Claire crawled up the bed to where Jack was sitting, her eyes trained on his with desperation. He could practically hear them begging him to help her. He stared back at them sadly, his heart breaking as she drew up in front of him. "Please" she said, her voice shaking. "If there is a chance this will work, then we have to try."

He shook his head. "You know what happens if you do this" he reminded her. "Your life force… I can't be responsible for causing you pain. I don't want to…"

She shushed him, placing her finger on his lips. "I'm offering myself to you, willingly" she told him. "That should mean something. And even if it doesn't, if it gives you your power back, if it saves my friend tomorrow morning, then it'll be worth it." she moved in closer, pulling his face to hers, and planted a kiss on his lips. Jack felt the same wave of calming sensation wash over him, clearing his head instantly. She pressed forward in the kiss, forcing her tongue down his throat as he tried to push her back. Yet the more she pressed, the more he felt compelled to draw into her. He finally managed to break the hold from her, trying to form the words to tell her not to. But she whispered "it's okay. I want this." she trained his gaze up to her, and he realised she was telling the truth. She wanted to do this. She wanted him, right here, right now. And in that moment, he had to admit to himself he had considered being with her just as much.

No longer seeing any point in fighting it, he let her pull the covers aside to reveal his bruised and mangled body. Being a proper mortal meant his wounds no longer healed any faster. She didn't notice them as she pulled his boxers off of him, keeping her eyes on him. With the care of a nursemaid, she straddled him like an experienced rider, gently easing her weight down on top of him. He winced momentarily as she caught his cracked ribs, but otherwise only felt a searing heat growing in his crotch. Claire ran her hands along his shoulders, massaging the bruises in his neck as he watched her chest rise and fall in front of his eyes. When her fingers reached the tender patch of skin against his collarbone, he instinctively flinched from the pain. This startled her, making her pause in hesitation, before she leant down to kiss it better. The wave flowed over him again, and he felt himself reaching up to take her face in his hand. Her skin was soft to the touch as he lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb, before pulling her in closer to kiss her again. Their mouths locked together as they explored each other, both with tongues and hands. Hers found the back of his head, combing through his hair graciously. His reached up her back, following the curve of her spine as it rocked back and forth. Her hair billowed across their faces as she struggled to breathe properly, adrenaline convulsing in her pelvis as he began burrowing up between her legs. He felt himself prodding her midriff as she finally pulled away, pulling off her nightie over her head. She paused to stare down at him breathlessly, her body glistening in the light of the oil lamp. He looked up at her, his head fuzzy from the effect she was having on him. He tried to focus, on the sparkling irises, the outline of her neck, the gentle curve of her breasts, but his gaze kept wavering like he'd been drugged. She looked over his body, letting her fingers trace the bandages and bruises before coming together below her. She guided him into her, and he felt the tight squeeze as her body pressed around him. She gasped at the movement, and for a moment he feared she was in pain. Pulling himself up, he wrapped his arms around her and caught her gaze. They sat there for a moment, feeling each other's heart beat as they stared into their eyes. Jack brushed her hair aside as she leaned in for a kiss. He waited patiently for her to begin, and the two started to rock gently together. He let her lead, feeling her body rock up and down while his hands found their way down to her waist and bottom. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she begins to moan, the heat building up between them. When he was sure she was ready he began rocking against her, thrusting into her harder, the bed squeaking beneath them. She clung onto him as the passion intensified, the only noise they could make a rhythm of grunts and shrieks. Jack didn't notice the bruises, didn't feel any pain. He just wallowed in the heat of her body as she rode him, nourished him, while he fed her with all he could give. They needed each other. Whatever happened, they needed each other. Even as her body shuddered violently as Jack cried out in white hot ecstasy, they needed each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sara is a minor character, more of an instigator for a story arc slightly deep into the PhaseWalker plot line.**

 **The story she's introduced in pits Jack against a succebus operating in his city, who sends three of her "followers" to seduce and manipulate people into either killing each other, killing them selves or just causing chaos through the power of sex (one scene even has one follower seducing a group of men and having them attempt to rape Freya before Jack kills her). Sara is one of these followers but also the most reluctant member, who instead helps Jack find her mistress so he can liberate the followers from her influence. Once he does, the girls owe a debt of gratitude which he turns down so they can keep operating independently (running as a gentlemen's club/brothel) provided they stay out of trouble.**

 **You can imagine the many ideas that spawned from this storyline. Here's one of them.**

The girls giggled as Jack was left at the entrance to the small alcove. He didn't need a sign to tell where it lead to, there were several lining the corridors of this nightclub. The private bedrooms for the girl's extracurricular activities. He'd visited a few of these rooms before, once or twice for such a session, but they were less frequent now the succubus mistress had been evicted. Only the girls decided if the clients were worthy enough to bring here, otherwise just a handy sleeping quarters. But tonight, they were all quiet. Except one.

Jack stepped into the room, letting the curtains fall closed behind him as he took in the view. Like many of the rest, this had been furnished with woolly carpets, a wardrobe and dresser lining the curved wall, make up table lining the other, desk lamps and the like. Everything an ordinary bedroom would need. Including the bed, with was large and curved like an oval, the headrest breaking the circle just barely. The first thing Jack noted was how the whole room was colour coordinated with the dim orange and red lights, creating a hazy glow what almost made him fuzzy. Added to the atmosphere he guessed. The second was the bright red sheets covering the bed, with had been speckled with white petals to match the pillow. Again, adding atmosphere.

The third, more important thing he noted, was the stunning young woman sitting on the edge of the bed gazing up at him. He took him a moment to make sure he was seeing clearly, but his eyes didn't deceive him. The young girl Sarah sat upon the bed, gazing up at him with a bright little smile that made her brown eyes twinkle in the light. Jack's eyes instinctively scanned down the length of her body, revealing her to be wearing a black and red see-through dress that ended at her hips, revealing the black underwear beneath it. He blinked to bring his gaze back to her face as he cleared his throat. "Hi Sarah" he said awkwardly.

"Hello Jack" she greeted, her voice soft like a purr. She leant back on her pale hands against the bed, making her sleek neck and chest more visible. "What do you think?"

Jack fought his immediate response to gaze around the room again. "You've redecorated" he commented, fully aware he'd never actually been in this room before. "Lighting's a bit dark though. You expecting company?"

"Maybe" she purred again, swinging her leg out to wiggle her toes in front of her. "It is my birthday after all."

"Yeah, I know. You invited me remember. Left your present out front though. The girls said you wanted to see me in here. I can come back later if you…"

"No, no" Sarah said, rather insistently. "Stay. Sorry, it's just…" she paused, looking rather sheepish.

"You alright?" he asked her. When she looked back up at him, he saw how nervous she was. "Anything I can do to help?"

Sarah opened her mouth, but then just laughed and closed it again. "I'm sorry" she said glumly, now suddenly embarrassed as she wrapped her arms around her. "I'm not very good at this."

Jack walked over to the bed and sat down bedside her, putting his arm around her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, the way he always did.

She wiped her eye as she slowly exhaled, thankful for the warmth of his body there to calm her. She wanted to look at him, but suddenly found herself unable to meet his gaze. Her initial plan had backfired and he'd missed the hint. She knew it wouldn't work. "I'm fine" she told him, really nervous now he was actually sitting beside her. "It was just… nothing."

"It's okay" he said reassuringly. "You can tell me."

Sarah finally managed to meet his gaze, and became breathless as she saw his amazing brown eyes watching her full of concern. "I…" she began, her throat dry. "I had this…wish, for my birthday. Something I'd kinda wanted for a while, but too afraid to… to ask. I'd never been…with anyone before. Not in… you know, that way."

Jack looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Oh" he said, smiled slightly. "I get it. That's okay. I was still a virgin by the time I reach twenty one. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know" she told him, feeling rather awkward. It was her eighteenth birthday, and she'd never really discussed this with a boy before. "So, anyway, when we were planning this party, the girls asked me what my big birthday wish was. The one thing I wanted most in the world. I told them, and they promised to try and… grant it, like they were my fairy godmother." She paused to let Jack nod, indicating she could continue. "I told them, I wanted to…to lose my virginity."

Jack nodded. "Understandable. And they set off to find the man of your dreams. Wow. They really are great friends. That's what all this is?"

She glanced around the room, which had been set up just for tonight. "Yeah" she nodded.

"So who's the lucky guy then?" Jack asked casually. A lump formed in Sarah's throat, and she was unwilling to answer. When she'd told the girls who she'd wanted to be with, they didn't hesitate to arrange it. But now, it just felt like a big mistake. But she knew she owed him the truth. She slowly glanced back up at him, and his face suddenly changed as the pieces fell into place. "Oh" he said, shifting uncomfortably beside her.

"I'm sorry. But… I've wanted this for a while. Whenever I think about…that, there's only one person I really want it to be with. And I was… too afraid to ask. I'm sorry." Jack slowly rose up off the bed, rubbing his eyes as he paced in front of her. Sarah was so embarrassed, she clamped up.

After a minute, Jack took a deep breath and looked back at her. "You wanted me to be your first?" she nodded. "That explains the suspicious activity from the girls. Even Claire told me she wouldn't have minded if I saw other girls. I thought she was talking about…" he laughed, then sighed. "Why me?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Since you saved me from the mistress, I've kinda had a crush on you. All the girls did. And… I always felt safe around you. So, I always imagined when I had sex for the first time… I wanted it to be with you. I never actually thought you'd…"

Jack looked down at her, seeing the awkwardness in her words. She was afraid. He knew the feeling. He'd shrugged off the girls advances for years, but never considered they'd actually look at him that way. Claire was different, but only because they'd shared an experience in New York. But he had a soft spot for Sarah. He'd seen the trauma she'd been put through. And he could tell this meant a lot to her. So he took a minute to really think about it before he made his decision. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

Sarah glanced up at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. "What?"

"Are you sure you want this? Really sure?"

She wiped her eyes again, keeping them trained on him. "Yes" she told him. "I really am."

He gazed back at her, taking a deep breath as he stood in front of her. Slowly, he raised his hand to her. "So ask me."

She stared at his hand, then back at him, and gulped. She nervously took his hand and her heart fluttered as he gently pulled her up to her feet so she stood before him. She gazed up into his eyes as her knees started to shake, her nerves causing her to shiver. _Would he really do this for me?_ She thought to herself. Swallowing her fear, she asked him "could you be my first?" she suddenly shook her head at how ridiculous that sounded. "I mean… would you like to…" she couldn't bring herself to finish.

Jack carefully took her face in his hand, making her blush. "Only if you're sure you want to do this" he told her. "I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

Sarah smiled and held back a cry of glee, carefully placing her hands on his shoulders. She was so much smaller than him his jaw was at her eye level, giving her a direct line of sight at his strong neckline. She looked up at him as her eyes kept flickering to his lips. "Is it okay to kiss you?" she asked him.

Jack smiled as he leant down to her. "I just agreed to take your virginity. I think kissing is allowed." She laughed at the comment as he slowly eased in to let her kiss him, her hands moving up to hold his neck in her palms. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she held him there for a long moment, before their lips parted to gaze back at each other. It was just a kiss, but it felt like the whole universe had just washed over her. With a soft laugh she lifted herself up onto her toes to kiss him again, and this time he wrapped his arms around her to kiss her back just as softly.

They stood there for a few long minutes, just in each other's embrace as their kiss extended until they both felt something grow hot between them. Sarah didn't know what it was, but it felt right. She pressed into the kiss as much as she could, entangling her fingers in Jack's hair. He carefully leant forward, both to extend the kiss and let her fall back to the balls of her feet as his hands lowered to her back. The movement caught Sarah off guard, making her take a step back that tickled her bare feet against the woolly carpet. The sensation made her moan gently against his mouth, sending a shiver through him. He broke the kiss to let her readjust herself, her hands falling to his chest. "What's wrong?" she asked, breathless from that passionate moment.

"Nothing" he assured her, his hands now resting on her sides. She felt them through the fabric of her dress, wishing they would go lower. Instead she focused on what was right in front of her, which for her was his broad chest currently hidden by a shirt and jacket. She stared at them, wishing she could just rip them off his body like a birthday present. But she was hesitant to say anything. Jack caught her gaze though, carefully trailing his hands up along her bare arms to her hands. She watched them as they gently wrapped around them and guided them to the zipper on his jacket. She glanced up at him, seeking permission before pulling the zipper down to his waist, revealing the shirt beneath. Once done, she carefully pushed it over his shoulders, and he let it fall to the floor behind him. She took a moment to swallow the giggle in her throat before bring her hands to the helm of his shirt, butterflies fluttering in her belly again. When she hesitated, Jack brought his hands back to hers and helped her lift his shirt up over his head, exposing his skin.

Sarah couldn't help but stare at the man's large chest before her, slowly running her fingers over his skin. He left her hands wander as he stood there silently, relishing the way she brushed over his body sending shivers over him. After a few minutes of distraction, Sarah reached up to brush his cheek. Without a word, she took his hand and slowly led him towards the bed behind her. He followed calmly, letting her take the lead. When they reached the edge, he calmly brushed his arm up to her side, stroking the side of her ribs as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. She gazed longingly up at him, both her hands flat against his chest. She was eager to go back to kissing him, jumping up briefly to peck his lips. He edged closer to kiss her forehead as the back of her legs pressed against the bed. Pushing him away slightly she brought her feet up until she was kneeling on the bed in front of him. It didn't make her that much taller, but it was enough to reach his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around him as he leaned into the kiss, the passion growing with every second. She pushed against him eagerly, wanting more. Without thinking she began reaching with her tongue into his mouth, which he gladly accepted. They explored each other hungrily, their mouths grinding as their bodies pressed together. Sarah lost herself in this act, all sense of time disappearing. She just felt the heat, the passion, welcoming it.

Eventually she pulled away, gulping in air like she'd just surfaced from a long breath underwater. "Wow" she breath, holding onto Jack's strong shoulders. "That was..."

"Only the beginning" he told her softly. "If you want to keep going?"

"Oh, yes" She answered, eager for more. She kissed him again, but he didn't push into it. Instead he reached down to tug at her dress, waiting for her to raise her arms before lifting it off her. She gasped at the sudden exposure to her skin, gasping again as Jack placed his hands upon it to stroke her back and stomach. His touch was warm, gentle and loving, making her close her eyes in pleasure. The next thing she felt was his breath on her neck that made her shiver, before feeling his soft moist lips against it. She released a soft moan as he lightly kissed her skin, each peck sending a jolt down her spine. He hovered at her collarbone, and she felt the edge of his teeth brush against it. She exhaled sharply went he started nibbling her lightly, her hands tightening in his hair. The sensations were overwhelming, she didn't want it to end. It wasn't until she felt something poke her thigh she snapped back to reality.

Looking down she saw the bulge in Jack's jeans, and her mind went blank. For a moment she forgot what she was doing here, as Jack watched her with concern. "You okay?" he asked her, stroking her shoulder as she looked back at him. She gazed down at his crotch again, nervously reaching down to touch it. He didn't stop her as her palm pressed against it, causing him to groan briefly. She gingerly took her hand away and moved up to his belt. With a nervous glance up to his face, she began to unbuckle his jeans and push them down his waist, leaving only his boxers. She was hesitant to go any further, so he returned his lips to hers drawing her back into a kiss. She was grateful for the distraction, and how he kept his word not to pressure her. But at the same time, she wanted this to move further.

"Jack" she said, after breaking the latest make out session. "What… what comes next?" she asked nervously.

"What do you want?" he asked her politely, waiting patiently.

"I don't know" she confessed. She kept glancing down at Jack's boxers, unwilling to venture there yet. "What would…where would you like to start?"

"Wherever you're comfortable with" he said gently, pecking the tip of her nose. That made her giggle softly, before he kissed her again. Stepping back to give her a moment to ponder, she brushed her hands across his chest and biceps, before bringing them down to his hands on her sides. In all the time they'd been making out, he'd never moved them further. She wanted him to feel every inch of her, as much as she could.

So, taking hold of his hands, she guided them along her stomach and raised them up to her breasts, which he'd been avoiding until now. She held them there until he began kneading them on his own, stroking their curve as he caressed them lovingly, his fingers reaching under her bra to stroke the soft skin underneath. She moaned in the pleasure she was feeling from the motion, arching her back to bring them closer to him. He took his hands away to reach back and unclasp her bra, which she quickly pulled off to let him continue. Now her breasts were free he was able to fondle them more vigorously, flicking her hardening nipples with his thumbs. After a long minute of this pleasurable experience, Jack took it up a notch by bring his mouth down to suckle on one of them, causing Sarah to groan in surprise. Her mouth froze in a shocking "O" as he stroked her nipple with his tongue and gently pinched it with his teeth, all while his other hand massaged her other breast. After a few moments he switched sides, giving the other one the attention it craved.

Sarah moaned and mumbled as he worked, feeling a wetness beginning to form between her thighs. She knew what was happening, having gone through such a thing before watching the other girls doing their thing. She'd always retired to her room to indulge in her little fantasies in private. Except this time her fantasy was really happening. Which was why she was getting wetter the more she moaned. Oblivious to her situation, Jack moved his mouth off her tit (much to her dismay) and began making his way across her chest up to her neck once again. _Wait_ , her mind cried out, willing him to go the other way, towards her leaking nether. He gently bit her flesh in her collar bone and she bit her lip, desperate to quell the heat between her legs. Her hands found their way to Jack's shoulders and absentmindingly attempted to push him down, which just made him pause to look up at her questionably. She couldn't say anything, instead just looked down at her panties, which had begun to grow darker from the damp. Jack glanced down, and got the message. But instead of moving down like she wanted, he rose back up to come face to face with her. She stared at him pleadingly, still trying to push his shoulders down, but he stood stubbornly before her, planting another kiss on her lips. She moaned in protest, until the touch of his hand on her own crotch silenced her.

She inhaled sharply as he stroked between her thighs, pulling his tongue deeper into her mouth as their kiss quickly intensified. Without breaking contact, Jack carefully caressed the damp underside of her underwear, feeling her fluids soaking through the fabric. Moving slowly to keep up the tension, he pulled his hand up her front away from her nether region, before carefully pushing his hand down inside her panties to touch her pulsing wet surface. The action forced Sarah to gasp out loud, ending the kiss as she instinctively thrust her hips into his hand. He calmly held her there, her pussy in his palm, as she regained her composure enough to stare back at him. He raised an eyebrow as she breathed heavily, waiting for confirmation to begin rubbing her clit. She moaned softly to his touch, her hips quivering as his fingers moved up and down, each stroke sending a shiver up her insides. He wrapped his free hand around her back to steady her and he moved his lips back to her breasts, which encouraged her to moan louder. Her legs opened wider as he increased the speed of his motion, making her pant rhythmically. He kissed her breast tenderly before returning to her lips, muffling her sounds as he carefully drew his middle finger along her clit before gently pushing it inside. She cried out into his mouth as he began to pump in and out of her, starting slow before picking up speed. After a while she opened up further, letting him sink another finger inside. Then another, and another. Then his thumb began rubbing the bud on her clit and she began to groan, and scream, all muffled by the intensity of their passionate kiss. She clung to him tightly, her nails digging into his flesh as he fingered her. She couldn't take much more. She could feel her falling towards the edge. She tried to break free but he kept their lips locked, stifling her cries. She began to hyperventilate, reaching climax. She wanted to warn him, but he was ready of it. Finally she lost it, her walls clamping down around his fingers as she came into his hand, her cries of release muffled by her lover. He slowed his thrusts, letting her ride out her orgasm until her underwear was soaked, fluids dripping down her thighs through his fingers. Only once she was done did he release her lips, letting her pant heavily.

"That was…" she muttered, struggling to breathe properly. She shook as Jack carefully pulled his hand out of her, bringing it up for them to look at. She stared at it as it glistened in the light, covered in her juices. Jack glanced down at it, before bringing it up to his mouth. Sarah watched in bewilderment as he licked his fingers clean, before pulling her into another kiss to let her taste herself on his tongue. She gulped and the taste, inadvertently swallowing some of it before she could pull away. "Gross" she muttered, wiping her mouth.

"You're not that bad" Jack chuckled, holding her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Sarah took a moment to respond, struggling to find the words. It was the most amazing experience she'd ever felt. Like nothing she could've imagined. She gazed back into Jack's eyes, hoping they could portray what words couldn't. He smiled at her, nuzzling her nose with his, indicating he understood. She sighed in satisfaction, before once again glancing down at his boxers. The bulge still remained, and this time she was ready. It was only fair. "Your turn?" she said quietly, reaching down to stroke the bulge.

Jack looked down as her hand hovered over it, stoking her hair as he locked gazes with her. "You don't have to..." he started, but she interrupted him with a quick peck. "I want to" she told him, slipping out of his arms and back to the woolly carpet. She turned him around so he was standing against the bed, and once again ran her hands over his body. When she reached his boxers, she took a firm grasp of them and pulled them down, letting his solid member spring up to greet her. She gasped in shock at the sheer size of it, bigger than she imagined. With her gaze transfixed on the throbbing penis, she pulled his boxers down his legs to the floor, dropping to her knees in front of him. Jack casually stepped out of his underwear as he watched her gingerly reach up to touch his cock, which was rock hard after making her cum just a moment ago. She nervously wrapped her hand around it, taking in the sheer size up close, before beginning to gently stroke up its length. She watched as it pulsed in her hand, glancing up to see Jack start to breathe a little more hollowly. She smiled, wanting to please him as he had pleased her. He grunted sharply as she kissed the tip, before slowly moving down the length of the shaft to his balls, then around them and back again. All the while her hand moved up and down, massaging his cock as she teased him. When she had psyched herself up, she brought the tip back to her mouth and gave it a tentative lick. Than another. Then before she could change her mind, wrapped her lips around the head and sucked. Jack's breath caught as she suckled his cock, pulling out with an audible pop. She'd watched porn videos of girls doing this sort of thing, even seen the other girls do it sometimes, but wasn't prepared for just how it felt. Steeling her nerves, she dove back onto it and kept it there, resisting the urge to gag. Once she was confidant she wasn't going to throw up, she began bobbing up and down on him.

Fucking him with her mouth was a weird feeling, but she gave as well as she got. Her head rocked to and fro, each time pushing the cock deeper and deeper into her throat, testing the limits she could take. Thankfully her gag reflex refused to kick in, so she pushed on. Above her, she could hear Jack's breathing becoming laboured, occasionally releasing a groan that sounded suspiciously like her name. She hummed wilfully at the idea, making him moan slightly louder at the vibrations. While her mouth slid across his penis, her tongue stroked the underside playfully while her hands sought a means to keep busy. One moved down to his ball and started playing with them, massaging them in her palm. Her other hand fumbled across the carpet for a spell, running up her leg to briefly feel her soaking wet panties, before finally coming to her breast to begin caressing it, pinching the nipple and fondling her flesh. The feeling soothed her, while the cock in her mouth excited her. Soon she felt Jack's hand in her hair, gently pushing her against him. This encouraged her to go deeper, picking up her pace as she began to really deep throat him, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She couldn't do it for long, needing to pull out to grab air. Her hand came back to his shaft instantly, rubbing it firmly to keep him going. He didn't complain, so she decided to move on to the balls. No really sure what she's doing, she takes one of them into her mouth and begins to roll it around inside. From the way Jack is groaning and his hand tightening in her hair, she assumes she's doing something right and keeps at it. She goes on for a while longer, until she hears Jack muttering. "Oh my… Sarah, I'm… I'm about to…"

She takes the warning and quickly returns to his cock, bringing her mouth back down upon it. She knows what's coming, and just wanted to try it at least once (if only to see what all the fuss it about). No sooner has she got her lips around him he's grabbed her head in both his heads and shoving her onto his cock. She grunts in surprise as he forces himself deep into her, before feeling his hips shudder as he ejaculates into her throat. She feels the sticky substance shoot into her mouth, and she quickly swallows it before it chokes her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she likes the taste. His grips loosens, but he continues to cum, which she laps up eagerly as she pumps his penis dry. Once she's sure he can't cum anymore, she lets his cock slip out of her mouth as she savours the remnants of his taste. Looking up at him, she grins as he slips down to his knees to join her on the carpet, where she returns the favour of letting him taste himself on her tongue. "Not bad" he comments, licking his lips. "Not as good as you were."

Sarah giggles as she puts her arms around him again. "You know just how to charm a girl, don't you" she laughs. After a moment silence, she asked him what's next. With a mischievous wink, he leans in and whispers in her ear. Her stomach flutters at the suggestion, her pussy already growing wet again. "Really?" she asked tentatively.

"Unless you'd prefer something else?" Jack casually offered. She thought about it a moment, but decided to give option one a go. Raising to their feet, Jack spun her around until she once again had her back to the bed. Leaning into another kiss, he gently pushed her back onto it. She brought herself back up onto the mattress before gently being shoved onto her back, with him falling on top of her, never once breaking the kiss. The lay there for a moment, making out passionately, until Jack slipped down her body leaving a trail of kisses. Sarah lay back as he trailed down her neck, over her breasts (teasing her with a couple of pecks around her nipples), down her belly towards her groin. He took hold of her panties and pulled them off of her, finally leaving her completely naked on the bed. She glanced down as he slowly pushed her legs apart, anticipation killing her. He looked down at her pussy as it throbbed to his touch, his fingers pressing the folds apart. Ever so slowly, he kissed the inside of her thighs, each kiss making her quiver. He continued to tease her until she was practically begging him to get on with it. He obliged, moving his lips to hers and began to suckle her. She moaned loudly, now without him there to stop her cries of pleasure as he ate her inside out.

His tongue danced around and inside her pussy as she shook and moaned against him, her hands clutching the bedsheets. Her juices began to flow freely, and he lapped them up as he went, gently rubbing her clit with his free hand as his tongue burrowed as deep as he could go within her. Her response grew more and more erratic, from gradual moaning to shrieks of pure bliss, until she could barely remember her own name. All she could feel was the pure, erotic, unadulterated pleasure. So much so she barely registered she'd orgasmed until her high ended, with her in a sweaty heap on the bed with Jack hovering over her. She didn't hesitate to pull his mouth to hers, drinking up the taste of herself in his mouth. They lay there, him on top of her, for a long, blissful moment, before she told him "I'm ready."

He looked at her, and she looked at him, and he asked her "are you sure?"

"We've come this far already" she told him. "You've made me cum twice, and they were amazing. I made you cum as well. I'm ready for this. Ready for you to go inside me. I need you inside me jack."

Jack kissed her passionately, silently agreeing. Pulling away, the two of them prepared for the main event. Jack collected a condom from the side and opened it, rolling it onto his cock as Sarah opened her legs to greet him. When they were ready, he leaned back over her, positioning his cock just outside her pussy. "We'll take it slowly" he told her. "First I'll enter, let you get used to it. If I hurt you, or you want to stop, just say so and we'll stop." He pauses to make sure he has her full attention. "I won't do anything you don't want to do. Okay?"

She nods, placing her hands on his shoulders to brace herself. Jack carefully braces against the bed, before slowly moving himself into her. The tip edges in slowly, and they both hold their breath in anticipation. When Jack gets a nod of confirmation from Sarah, he plunges deeper. He feels him penetrate the tight walls of Sarah's vagina, and she cries out from the contact. He pauses momentarily, making sure she's okay, before continuing. He feels her tight walls pressing against him, as her barrier is broken. She cringes against the pressure, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she tries to hold back the yelps. Jack pauses again when he sees tears running down her cheeks, gently asking if she wants him to stop. After a brief moment of huffing and moaning, she tells him to carry on, it's okay. They take their time, slowly entering, slowly penetrating, until he is completely inside of her. He keeps it there as she tries to control her breathing, tears falling down her cheeks from the pain and pressure. She tried to stop herself, but she was crying. She wasn't sure why. Careful not to move any deeper, Jack lowers himself to his elbows so he is nose to nose with her. "Sarah?" he asks nervously, worried he'd hurt her.

She looks up at him, relieved to see his concerned face. "I'm okay" she whispers, still trying to comprehend the feeling inside her. He doesn't push, doesn't pressure her, as he gently wipes away the tears from her cheeks. They stay there for a few minutes, silent and in hold, as Jack waits patiently for her to say something. "It's really big" is all she can manage.

"You want me to pull it out?" he asks her calmly.

"No" she tells him, looking down at the two of them. "I'm ready. I want to do this."

"Are you sure? We don't have to."

She answers him with a firm kiss on the lips, arcing her back to press her chest and hips against him, inadvertently pushing him deeper. She gasps at the movement, but nonetheless stares back at him. "I want you to fuck me" she tells him, her voice full of conviction.

Jack nods, and slowly begins to move out of her. Before he can pull out completely, he thrusts back in again, making her wince upon re-entry. After a few more thrusts she begins to moan more from pleasure than pain, rocking with his movements. They start slow, mixing the gentle rocking with a passionate make out session. As the two begin to build up momentum, the kissing is replaced by panting, then moaning, finally screaming. By the time Sarah has started screaming in pleasure, Jack's hips are pounding her so deeply his balls are slapping her arse with each thrust. Her hands cling onto Jack's hair and back as he grips the bedsheets underneath her, the bed itself creaking and rocking with their movements. He's grunting and muttering in her ear, whispering her name over and over. She's moaning so loud she can't hear him, occasionally screaming his name out loud. He thrusts deeper her harder, her pussy getting wider and wetter. His hand reaches up to pull her hair back against the mattress, forcing her to return to gazing into his eyes. Their gazes lock, and they see the lust behind each other's gaze. They grunt and moan, finally falling into another passionate embrace that has them fighting for dominance. His hips pick up even more speed, and her legs wrap around his waist, toes curling in ecstasy. Their kiss crumbles. They're reaching the end of their rope. The climax is building, and they both know it. "Cum with me" Jack whispers, and Sarah desperately accepts. He thrusts harder, faster, her hips buckling against him. They both push harder, and further, until they both finally tip over the edge, crying out in blissful climax, their shared orgasm rocking them both into space.

When they eventually come down from their high, Jack carefully rolls himself off to lay beside Sarah, removing the bloody cum soaked condom and tossing it aside. She rolls over to put an arm across his muscled chest, their sweaty skin glistening as he pulls the covers over their naked bodies. They lay there silently as the room falls quiet, their night of passion officially ended. "Are you okay?" was the first thing Jack manged to say.

Sarah smiled as she snuggled up to him. Even after an evening of mind-blowing sex, he still worries about her. "That was incredible" she told him, gazing up at him. "The best night of my life." Jack smiled, kissing the top of her head as she lay it on his shoulder like a pillow. "Thank you Jack, for being my first."

Jack smiled as he stroked her shoulder. "Thank you for asking me" he replied, holding her gently as the two of them drifted off to blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The character of Freya is a vital one to the PhaseWalker tale. She is an angel who almost immediately becomes Jacks best friend and partner from day one. Exhaled from heaven she dedicated her life to proving her worth by fighting by the reapers side, first with Jacks predecessor and then with him.**

 **the following scene is more a musing of "what if they became an item?" I'm unsure whether they will in the main series, but I do like these two characters above most of the others.**

There was little more than a brief pause of the two of them gazing into each other's eyes, before they were upon each other. All the tension and adrenaline built up over the last few hours were finally, blissfully released as their bodies collided, lips locking together like a vice. All sense of time vanished as they wrapped their arms around each other, hands stroking and caressing whatever was within reach while their mouths moved as one. Freya felt Jack's warm fingers snake up under her shirt to caress her back, the shiver of anticipation arching up her spine. In response she reached up and stroked his thick hair as she pulled him closer, her tongue finding its way around his. He spun her around, pinning her to the wall as their lips parted, allowing him to move down to her tender neck. She waited breathlessly for him to softly bite into it, feeling the sticky surface of his tongue brush against her skin. The feeling was so unbelievable she exhaled sharply, clinging onto a handful of hair lest she collapse. He continued to naw as his hand left her back and fondled downwards, moving calmly across her hips until she reached down and guided it to the soft curve of her bottom. They went at it for many minutes, stroking and nibbling each other between lustful bouts of kissing, until Jack finally reached over and unlocked the door.

Neither of them wasted anytime, the door slamming shut behind them as they careened inside. The night evolved to the next stage as Freya pulled off his jacket and let it drop to the floor, all the while keeping her eyes on him. Shoes were kicked off in the dark as body parts were fondled, his palms pressing against her breasts as her fingers rubbed his crotch, both in the early stages of expansion. The temperature between them grew hotter as they gasped for air, their brows sweaty from excitement. Jack reached up and pulled his shirt off, exposing his busty torso that always made her midsection flutter. Freya was transfixed by his toned, muscled chest, even as he gently lifted her top above her bra. She helped him lift it over her head and casually tossed it to the side before returning her mouth to his, her arms looped around his thick neck in a loving embrace. His hands arched her back as they grew tighter together, their midsections pressing eagerly to be joined. She moaned with pleasure as his arms grasped her firm arse, lifting her into the air to wrap her legs around him. They both laughed, lost in the beautiful moment as he carried her through the room. Jack didn't need to see where he was going to find the bedroom. His focus remained solely on her as she kissed his neck tenderly, whispering something in his ear. He didn't hear it, but could imagine what it was. He pressed his face into her chest, feeling her heart beat skip rapidly as she held him close. Before they knew it, they had flopped down onto the mattress and where entangled together.

They didn't waste time unbuckling each other's trousers, pulling off jeans and tossing them aside. Jack rolled on top of Freya's trembling body as she lay expectantly on her back, letting him fall upon her into another round of kissing. The heat was intense now, the sweat pouring off them both making them sticky and moist. That only fuelled their lust as Freya pushed herself up to undo her bra, releasing her chest to his waiting passion. She lay back joyfully as he fondled her breasts playfully, moaning in delight as his soft lips teased her hardened nipples. Her legs parted and nudged up against him, ready to fully commit to the next level. Jack was more than willing to oblige, pushing himself back against her as the two of them reached down to remove the final items of clothing from their bodies. Freya braced herself for him to penetrate her, longing for it to happen, but to her surprise he hesitated, watching her carefully.

"What?" she asked him, chest heaving from the exertion.

Jack looked down at her and smiled. "Nothing" he told her. "Just admiring how beautiful you are." She smiled back at him as he leaned down and pecked the tip of her nose. Then he pecked her lips, before they fell back into each other's embrace. Then, with her guiding hand, he gently entered her.

The moment they were conjoined, everything exploded. Their passion rocked them slowly and impatiently into each other, each movement followed by a burst of lightning that shot between them like a fire. The more they continued, the more it built, until there was nothing but the lightning to ride on. Freya lost herself in that lightning, clinging to the man she was with in lustful abandon. Her breath flowed in rhythm with Jack's own sounds of moaning, the sweat on their skin igniting the fire. The lightning finally exploded across Freya's solar plexus, her orgasm breaking the rhythm as she cried out in shock and desire, her body shuddering under Jack's naked form as the two of them fell limp on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling as she caught her breath, letting Jack roll off of her to let her recover, and she let herself return.

Her brain was awash with thoughts, her head dizzy from the experience. She didn't know what she was thinking, if anything at all. But she didn't regret a thing. Beside her, Jack lay on his side, watching her silently. She looked over at him, noting the sweat on his brow and the rise and fall of his chest. "You okay?" he asked her.

Freya grinned, blowing away a strand of hair that had fallen over her face. "That was incredible" she answered, still giddy from the excitement. Then she turned back to him, staring at him with a tempted gaze. "What about you?" she asked him. "You had you fill?"

"No idea what you mean" he said innocently. But she was already on top of him, her hands pressed against his torso as she leaned in close.

"Come on" she said playfully, wiggling her arse against his crotch as his erection rested against her midsection. "I know you're not done with me yet. And I'm not done with you." She leaned forward to kiss him passionately, both hands holding his head as she moved herself upwards to join with him once again. "So, are you ready for round two?"

But before she could bring herself down upon him, he pushed her away to look at her, his eyes drifting along her naked body. After a short but agonising pause, he told her "there's something missing." She stared at him in confusion, eager to continue their assault upon one another, when his hands traced the curves of her body to find the pendant around her neck. She'd forgotten it was there, yet wasn't willing to remove it. But Jack looked at it carefully, softly stroking the metal against her skin. Their eyes met, and Freya finally realised what it was he wanted. Without a word, Jack reached up to take her hand in his, before tapping it against the pendant. The magic deactivated and her wings materialised from her back, spreading out into the darkness of the bedroom, the feathers fluttering in the air as they brushed against the walls and ceiling before folding back into themselves. Freya sighed instinctively, relishing the freedom they always bestowed upon her. She looked down nervously at Jack, who stared at them with a curious expression. Releasing her hand, he reached up to gently touch the furry limbs, his fingers brushing across their feathery arms like stroking a pet. The sensation tingled, making Freya shudder to his touch. She didn't stop him, didn't interfere. She trusted him enough to let his hand run along her wings, finding the bones that connected them to her back, and return to her shoulder to then follow her arm down to her hand. Interlocking her fingers in his, he gazed back into her waiting eyes. "I love you" he told her. "And I want to be with you. Every inch of it."

Freya stared at him wordlessly, unable to form a response. Instead, all she could do was fall back upon him with a grateful kiss, pouring everything she felt for him into it. He absorbed it all as he brought his arms around her, their bodies melding together to become one. She didn't register her abdomen sliding onto him, or his tensing body thrusting up into her as Jack's throat hummed beneath her. All she could feel was the sweet warmth of his love encasing her as they gave themselves to one another, their passionate moans echoing into the night.

The next morning, Freya was on cloud nine. She couldn't describe the feeling she was having. All she knew was the sweet smell of morning air, the bright glow of sunlight, and the pleasant warmth of Jack's body heat. She nestled her head up against his shoulder as he slept by her side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as her body pressed against his. At some point in the night they drew the sheets over themselves, only reaching their waist. Under the sheets, she could feel his leg against hers as she laced them around each other, his presence soothing her. Her hair was a tangled mess against the pillow, covering her face and his, wet and sticky from the perspiration. She looked up at Jack's handsome features, deep asleep as she stroked his bare chest with her finger tips. Eyes followed his free arm down to find it gently stroking her wing, which spread over them both like a blanket. She closed her eyes, enjoying this blissful moment before she heard Jack's calming voice. "You awake?"

She gazed up to find him watching her, his eyes as startling as ever. "Yeah" she answered, unwilling to move. She felt his hand caress her shoulder as the other drifted up and down her wing, relishing the sensations they brought. "That was the best night of my life" she said wilfully.

"Mine too" he replied, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Makes you wish we could have more time like this."

"Why can't we?" she asked him. "Just get away for a while. Time some time to ourselves. The world has other guardians defending it."

"I know. But could you really sit back a let them handle it if you could be helping them?" Freya didn't answer, knowing neither of them would be willing to step back like that. "The world needs us" he continued, gazing back down at her. "But all I need is you."

Freya looked back up at him, meeting his gaze as they broke into a smile. "I love you" she told him, for the second time that night.

Jack leant forward and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you too."

They kissed again, this time longer more meaningfully. When they finished, Freya began lifting herself out of bed. "At least we'll have tonight" she sighed.

However, Jack pulled her back down beside her. "Night doesn't have to end just yet" he said cheerfully, planting another kiss on her. "They won't expect us for another few hours yet."

Freya didn't argue as he kissed her again and again, edging further and further down her neck as she giggled. She squirmed under the sheets as their hands began exploring again, finding all the sweet, tender spots from last night. She began to moan with pleasure as she stroked Jack's manhood, until his hand brushed against her feathery wings at the bones. The motion startled her as she pushed him away from it. When he ignored her to continue his passionate barrage, she insistently halted his wandering hands. "What's wrong?" he asked her confused, yet concerned.

"Nothing" she insisted, glancing at her shivering wings. "It just…it tickles."

She tried to hold his gaze with her serious face, but it wavered under his stare. "Oh really?" he whispered, a grin forming on his face. Freya tried to stop him, but she struggled under his might, and before long she was giggling and laughing harder that she ever imagined as he sought to bring as much joy to her body as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**another story involving the succubus girls, including Claire from a previous chapter. All backstory you need is Claire joined the group after Jack liberated her from the cult, becoming a casual sex partner of his in the following months. And Stella, she technically slept with Jack when he was split into two doppelgängers and his darker side imprisoned his better half to take his life.**

 **this was just a fun sequence that wouldn't do away until I wrote it down.**

Claire dropped the phone onto her bedside and suddenly whirled around to face Jack sitting beside her, hand covering her mouth as she tries to comprehend what she'd just done. "So, this is happening?" Jack asked her, a small smirk on his face.

She glanced back at the phone, nodding in bewilderment. "Yeah, it is" she muttered through her fingers. She still couldn't believe she'd done it.

Several nights ago, all the girls had gotten together in Launa's bedroom to have a girls night, discussing boys and hobbies and anything that wasn't work related while having some fun. A good old fashioned slumber party. The night was a blast, the highlight of which was an amazing game of truth or dare, which revealed some rather shocking secrets within the group. But the challenges were by far the most entertaining. But then there was a moment when Launa set her a rather shocking dare. "I dare you to kiss Stella for a whole minute."

She thought she'd misheard her at first, but that apparently wasn't the case. The dare caught her off guard, having never kissed a girl before. She's kissed plenty of guys, had sex with a few of them, but never a girl. When she asked why Stella (because if she had to choose, she wouldn't have been her first choice), Laura explained "you two are the only ones to have slept with a certain young hero, and I thought it'd be fun to let you decide who's the better kisser. Since he's not here to tell us, you'll have to judge each other."

"How does that work?" Stella asked her, the rest of the girls giggling around them. Claire didn't get it either, but she decided not to say anything. Of course they all knew who they were talking about. It was no secret Claire had a casual sexual relationship with Jack White since he'd brought her over from New York, whether he needed her to help heal a lasting affliction with her powers or just for a raunchiest night of passion. Stella had also had a fling with him, but apparently it had been a while ago when his soul had supposedly been split in two so there was question whether it counted as sleeping with "this" Jack. But compared to the rest of them, they were the lucky ones.

The girls continued to laugh and banter, until Laura insisted on the dare. Claire was hesitant to accept, despite the cruel penalty of spending the next week on cleaning duty around the club. Stella, however, appeared to not be so shy. "Go on the new girl" she teased. "Show me what you've got."

Claire stared at her for a moment, swallowing a lump in her throat as she glanced at everyone, all eyes on them. As trepid as she was, she wasn't going to back down from a dare. So, crawling over to Stella, she knelt in front of her and licked her lips, before leaning forward to kiss her. The sheer realisation she'd kissed her startled Stella, making her jerk back out of it as everyone gasped in shock. The two girls stared at each other before bursting out laughing, Laura's chuckling voice interrupting them. "I said it had to last a whole minute."

Stella and Claire glanced at her before giggling between them as they shrugged. "Might as well make it good" Stella muttered as she grabbed Claire's cheeks and pulled her onto her lips. Without thinking, Claire followed suit and the two girls began making out right there in front of them all, their hands brushing each other's hair and shoulders as their lips ground into one another. Claire forgot to be nervous, instead losing herself in the passion she realised was building between them. She imagined Jack sitting there watching them, and suddenly she found a familiar heat building in her stomach. The thought was turning her on, and she would swear the kiss intensified as they continued. But then the minute was up and the moment was lost, broken by a cheer of laughter from everyone. Stella sat there before her as the two girls chuckled, asking her if she enjoyed that. She hadn't said anything at the time, but she had to admit she was disappointed it ended so soon.

Since then there hadn't been a word spoken about it, yet it had remained on Claire's mid since. It occurred to her that, though she'd always tried to become more experimental in the bedroom, she'd never considered that particular option. And the more she thought about it, the more curious she got. What would it be like to sleep with another woman? Would it be as intense as that kiss had been? She considered asking the others about it, having witnessed most occasionally toy around with each other themselves on more than one occasion. Laura once said it was a most enjoyable way to pass the time if the boys just aren't cutting it. And yet she'd never actually entertained the thought.

The idea started to drive her crazy. So, inevitably, she ended up talking about it with Jack during one of their pleasurable nights of passion. She didn't have a choice. They'd been making out on the bed waiting for things to heat up to the next stage, but she continuously got distracted. Jack had been patient enough to let her explain, and when she'd finished he'd suggested she call Stella and ask about it. "What, like, to hook up for the night?" she'd replied sharply.

"If that's what you want" he said. "Or just to talk about it. I'm sure she'll understand. You did say it was fairly common practice around here. She'd be an experienced figure to talk to."

"I don't know" she muttered nervously. "What if she laughs at me?"

"She's your friend. She won't laugh. She'll support you." He sat her up to take her face in his hands. "It's okay to be curious, I'm told. If you're brave enough to talk about it, what's the worst that can happen?"

Claire thought about it a moment, seeing the logic in that. She was grateful for him to be here. "Can I tell your something?" she asked him, knowing he'd say of course. "I always hoped to try…someone else in the bedroom with us."

Jack smirked. "You mean like a threesome? I think everyone hopes for that someday."

Claire raises an eyebrow as he chuckles. "Have you ever had a threesome?"

"No" he admitted. "But it has crossed my mind. Why?"

Claire just shrugged, but she'd and a particular thought in her head all night, and didn't want to risk spoiling the mood. "So, about Stella and this…experiment. You think I should ask her about it?"

"Only if you really want to." He told her, stroking her arms reassuringly.

She sat there with him a moment, before deciding to not waste time and get it over with. Picking up her phone, she dialled the number and instantly got her response. She asked if she was okay, exchanged a few pleasantries and eventually Claire told her about her offer. As Jack had said, she was supportive reassuring, and more shockingly, recuperative. "I've been dying to get you beneath the sheets with me all week" she'd told her.

"Really? Why? I'm not…"

"Girl, you're hot, and sexy, and you really were a great kisser. I get you haven't done anything like this, but I'd be happy to teach you."

Claire's head was in a whirl, but she was eager to scratch this itch. "Sure, I've love you to."

"Great. Give me ten minutes, and I'll be right over."

Claire's heart suddenly skipped. _Woah, what?_ "Ten minutes? Wait, like now? So soon?"

"I'm not entertaining anyone tonight, so I'm free right now. No time like the present after all."

Claire swallowed as she glanced back at Jack, still sitting silently waiting for her as she was on the phone. He raised an eyebrow as she told Stella "I'm kind of in the middle of something tonight. I've got company."

"Oh" she replied. After a few seconds she asked quietly "it is Jack? Is he there with you?" Claire confirmed it was, so she then added "maybe he would like to watch."

Claire stifled a yelp of surprised at the suggestion, fully aware of how turned on she was at the thought. It had been one of her latest fantasies since that game of truth or dare, followed swiftly by one of him becoming more involved. Then she thought about it and realised that's what Stella was suggesting exactly. "I don't know if he'd…" she began, before she was interrupted. "Ask him" Stella told her. "He's a guy. Of course he'll say yes."

Claire hesitated as she looked back at him, which he picked up on as he edged closer to her. "You okay?" he asked, polite as always. She quickly told him about Stella's offer, and Jack took a minute to think about it before placing a hand on her arm. "I don't have to stay. Not if you don't want me to. It's your choice."

Claire waited a few moments as he sat back to let her make up her mind, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Finally she turned back to the phone and told Stella he'd be up for it with her. Stella was ecstatic, confirming she'd be ten minutes and promptly hanging up, leaving Claire in a stunned daze on the bed. "I cannot believe I agreed to a threesome with Stella" she said bewildered.

Jack laughed as he took her hands in his, gently kissing her. "You nervous?"

"I'm terrified" she said. "What if I do the wrong thing? Or embarrass myself? Or, I don't know…"

"It's sex, not an interview. It's just between friends, trying something new. It'll be fine. And I'll be here the whole time."

"I'm well aware of that" Claire muttered, beginning to hyperventilate. "You and me and Stella. Three of us, all at the same time. Not just you and I having sex, but you having sex with Stella, and I'll be having sex with her, we'll all be…"

She tried to control her breathing as Jack held her calmly. "Exciting, isn't it?" She looked up at him and began to laugh. He was right. She was excited, and nervous, but more than anything…horny. "What can we get done in ten minutes?" she asked him, locking a rather lustful gaze on him.

Jack witness it and immediately wraps his arms around her. "Let's find out" he whispered in her ear as they clashed their lips together to make the most of the next few moments alone.

Turned out ten minutes wasn't enough when awaiting a third arrival. Not in Claire's case. Before long her nerves had gotten the best of her and abruptly ended the passionate love making. So instead they spent the next few minutes preparing. Claire cleaned herself up and quickly tidied as Jack waited patiently on the edge of the bed while she redressed herself. She began worrying over what to wear and how she should look until he convinced her she was fine (pointing out it won't matter what she was wearing as it'll be coming off again pretty soon). In the end she settled for staying in the light blue cotton underwear she was already wearing and the faded green t-shirt covering her. She'd wanted to put her shorts back on until she'd remembered she'd already packed them away. Jack for his part hadn't removed any clothing as yet, except the jacket draped over a chair, leaving him in his standard grey jean and black shirt.

Now they both waited on the edge of the bed calmly. Well, jack was calm. Claire had her knees against her chest as her arms hugged her legs to stop them shaking. She glanced across to the clock on her bedside. "She's late" she said nervously. "What if she's changed her mind?"

"Doubt it" Jack replied, putting an arm around her. "Why would she? You're the most beautiful young woman here."

Claire appreciated the compliment, but it didn't help the knot in her stomach. There was a small part of her urging her to back out of it before anything happened, but she didn't want to back down now. She'd agreed to this, even roped Jack into it. She couldn't change her mind now.

As if to seal the thought, there was a knock on her door. The sound startled her, but Jack remained unfazed. "You want to get that?" he asked politely. When she failed to respond, he smiled and lightly kissed her cheek. "You want me to answer it?" she looked at him briefly and nodded, so he got up and slowly approached the door. Casting on last reassuring look her way, he opening it revealing the girl they'd been waiting for.

Stella stood there casually, lighting up when she saw Jack. "Well, hello there" she greeted him gleefully, stepping inside to hug him. He returned the hug as he closed the door behind them. "You're actually here. I was afraid you'd changed your mind."

"No, I'm here. More moral support right now" he told her as she scanned the room, gaze resting on Claire as she waved at her.

Stella was stunningly beautiful. Her hair had been brushed back hanging over her shoulders like Claire's, but waved more like a river. Her make-up was minimal enough to make her eyes appear larger than life, and her lips perkier and red. Her black hair contrasted her own dark red, but seemed to shine against the light. Claire cast her gaze down to see she was dressed in a white tank top and grey shorts tight enough to show off her round butt, a pale grown wrapped around her arms to starve off the chill that never existed. She briefly paced the room as she cast her gaze around it, her bare feet lightly tapping against the wooden floorboards. "It's really cosy in here" she said, casting a smile to Claire. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming" she found herself saying, finally lowering her feet back to the ground. "I wasn't sure you'd want to do this."

"Nonsense" she cooed, coming over to stroke her friend's shoulder. "I'm more than happy to help out a friend. I remember when I first got bi-curious. It was with my step-sister. About the only time we both got through an afternoon without arguing." She paused briefly, lost in the memory, before snapping back to her friend. "Still, smart of you to bring Jack along. It's always hotter with a handsome man in the mix."

Claire blushes as Jack remained respectfully bedside the doorframe, letting them banter. "You sure you're okay with this?" she asked him one final time. He nodded, so she took a deep breath. "Okay. So, we're doing this?"

"Don't worry" Stella said encouragingly. "I'll take the lead, and you just trust me. But if you're not comfortable, just say so. Okay?" she waited for her to nod, before quacking leaning down to peck her lips. Claire held her nerve and didn't flinch, fighting the Goosebumps along her skin. "Any questions before we start?" Stella asked her.

Claire's mind went blank. She had so many questions before she arrived, but now they were gone. After an awkward pause, she managed to drag out "can Jack watch?" she realised how stupid that sounded, but it was the best she could think of.

Stella giggled, casting a glance back at him. "Of course. But more importantly…" she leaned in to lower her voice so only she could hear, "is he allowed to get off on it?" Claire stared at her blankly, so she explained "some of us find it's a bug turn on to watch the guys jacking off to the show we're putting on. And we both know Jack's a gentlemen, so he won't unless you say its okay." Claire gets what's she's saying, and only takes a moment to think about it before nodding. "Don't tell me" Stella laughed, stepping aside so Jack can see her.

Jack waited patiently as Claire took a few breaths before relaying the suggestion to him, which he silently acknowledged. The statement made her face flush red as Stella agreed to talk Jack through his initial participation. Before she did though, she had to ask, "Because I'm dying to and better get this out of the way. Permission to snog your boyfriend?"

Claire was too nervous to properly answer so she just nodded. Stella wasted no time bouncing over to him to pull him into another embrace, this time locking her lips onto his before he could object. Claire remained where she was, trying to get her heartrate smooth. Yet she found herself watching the two of them intensely as they made out in front of her. Something about the way he held her and she caressed him made her stomach flutter and the inside of her thighs tingle. It wasn't jealousy, or envy, it was something warmer. Hotter. She watched them move away from the door as Stella led Jack to an armchair perfectly positioned with a complete view of the bed, their lips never breaking apart. She heard the mellow moans of pleasure from Stella's throat as she held him, and Claire bit her bottom lip in response. She'd watched other people make-out before, one or twice was allowed to sit in on a couple having sex in front of her. It was a guilty pressure, but she always got turned on watching other people make love. And now she was watching Jack kiss another woman, and she could feel herself getting wet.

Finally the two of them ended the kiss as Stella gently shoved Jack back onto the armchair, teasing him with a seductive smile as she weaved her way back to Claire, who'd remained sitting on the bed. "Did you enjoy watching us?" she asked her, causing her to flush red of embarrassment and glance away. "It's okay if you did" she told her, carefully removing her robe and tossing it onto the floor. "Watching other people is always tempting, and hot." She strolled casually over to her and offered her hand, which Claire nervously took. "Now what do you say we put on a show for him, make him feel hot?" she said seductively as she pulled her up to her feet. The two girls were now standing so close together Claire could feel the warmth of her breath against her neck, their boobs touching underneath the fabrics of their shirts. "You're so pretty" she told her, stroking a hair behind her ear.

"So are you" Claire replied, keeping her hands hanging by her sides. She didn't know what to do, instead just stood there as Stella brushed her hands over her arms and shoulders and chest. For the first few minutes they didn't say anything, just stood there as Stella caressed Claire's skin, each touch making her shiver in anticipation. She felt herself calm, but was unwilling to initiate the evening.

Luckily, Stella wasn't so hesitant. She leant forward and gently kissed her on the lips, then a few more times before she was confident enough to kiss back passionately. Their mouths worked with one another with gusto, and soon Claire's hands were exploring Stella's skin feverishly just has her own was. Neither said a word, but it was as if everything was being said. Every stroke was a question, each kiss a statement. Claire lost track of time and space as Stella's tongue pushed between her lips to meet hers, the two twirling around each other as they probed deeper into one another. For a moment, they broke the kiss and briefly separated, allowing Claire to regain her focus. Stella, meanwhile, took the opportunity to lift her shirt over her head and toss it to the side, revealing the pink lace bra holding her petite little breasts in place. Claire was transfixed by them, realising they were so much prettier than she believed. Without thinking she reached up and grasped them with her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze that made their owner moan. They felt so soft in her palms, Claire got giddy. "You like them?" Stella asked her, and she nodded. "I like yours" she responded, cupping her own tits in her palms and massaging them under the shirt. Claire closed her eyes as she did, enjoying the sensation as she also began kissing her neck, tracing it down to the collarbone. While she did, Claire stole a glance over to Jack, who was sitting in the armchair silently, eyes watching her full of admiration. She saw the way his chest rose and feel to his ragged breathing, and knew he was enjoying this. He was enjoying watching them, and she loved that he liked it. So much so her nipples began to harden against Stella's palms as she continued to fondle them. Her breath caught as her teeth caught the skin of her neck, no doubt leaving a hickey behind, all the while her eyes never left his.

"Hey" Stella interrupted her, pulling her face back to hers with her finger. "He'll get his turn" she reminded her, their gaze intense. She nodded, eagerly leaping back into a kiss. She was hot, and she was horny, and she needed her. Stella was more than happy to oblige, reaching to the helm of her shirt to pull it up over her head. The newly exposed skin tingled against the air, but trembled at her touch as her fingers traced her stomach and ribs, circling her breasts and running down her back. Now Claire began to moan, her lips parting and pressing as they kissed Stella feverishly, trailing around to her ear to suckle the earlobe and nuzzle her neck.

Their hands fondled each other absently, before reaching down for the rim of Stella's tight shorts and pulling them down over her curvy ass. Claire's hands forced them down her thighs before brushing up to feel the shape of her butt, clad tight in matching lace pink underwear. "Wow" she breathed against her neck. When Stella pulled back to look at her, she grinned. "You have a nice butt."

"Yeah?" she smirked, slapping Claire's with her palm making her yelp in surprise. "yours is so soft, and sweet" she said seductively, groping her ass cheeks with her fingers in such a way Claire had to bit her lip to stop moaning. "I want to bury my face in it and eat you inside out."

"Why don't you?" Claire asked her, still groaning from the butt massage.

"Because I want you to make me come first" she said with a grin.

Before they could say any more, their lips were locked and Stella was leading the two of them to the bed. Claire moved obediently, rising up to the mattress and falling onto her back dragging her on top of her. The two girls continued making out on the bed, hands all over each other and feet tracing up and down their legs. It was hot, it was steamy, and it was more than Claire had ever imagined from tonight. She soon became aware of how much attention her breasts were getting and finally decided to be rid of the obstructing bra around her chest. Reaching behind her back she unlatched it at pulled the blue fabric over her arms and tossed them aside. Stella gave her a look of gratitude before massaging them with her hands, tweaking and pinching the hard nipples with her fingers. Claire let her have them, moaning in the pleasurably sensations as she lay back, hands beside her head, her hair falling around her. She closed her eyes to relax, but they suddenly snapped pen with exhilaration when her tongue began twirling around her nipple of her right breast. She looked down to see Stella smiling at she began sucking her tit in her mouth, releasing it with a loud pop before moving to the other one. Claire's head fell back and she groaned in pleasure, imagining Jack's fingers reaching between her legs like they would do next to send her hurtling towards her first orgasm. But the fingers never came and Stella's mouth left her boobs to return to her mouth, silencing her disappointed groan.

When they broke the kiss, Stella sat back up to stare down at her expectantly, straddling her waist. Claire wasn't sure what she was meant to do now, until she reached around and unclipped her own bra and let it fall down her body, releasing her breasts. Claire pushed herself up to face her boobs and latched her lips around them as she caressed the other one. Her methods lacked experience, but the sounds she drew from Stella's mouth were enough indication of approval. She suckled like a baby until both nipples were rock hard and Stella pushed her away to fall back onto the bed beside her, pulling her panties off her legs and throwing them away. Claire saw the invitation in her eyes and immediately fell on top of her, their breasts pressing together as their tongues fought for dominance. Her hand carefully brushed across Stella's exposed vagina and the girl moaning into her mouth. She was soaking wet to the touch, making butterflies flutter in Claire's stomach. She knew what she had to do, but was nervous about getting it wrong. Then she remembered something Launa told her when she first got here. _There's no right or wrong way to do it, as long as they enjoy it._

So, throwing caution to the wind, she began tracing a path down Stella's body towards her nethers, kissing tenderly across her skin as she did. Stella laid back and let her move down, hitching her breath as she crossed over both her tits to give them a brief lick and suckle before running her lips over her smooth belly. When she finally settled herself in between her legs, her pussy was dripping with anticipation. Claire stared at its beauty for a moment, her fingers carefully running through its folds as she breathed in her arousal. She'd always known how much pleasure you could get from this position, but never knew what it was like up close. What did it really taste like? How soft would it be? How we could it get? For a moment she forgot why she was there and glanced up to see Stella on her elbows, watching her intently, looking almost desperate. _Fuck me_ , her eyes seemed to plead.

Claire brought her gaze back to her target, carefully licking her lips and swallowing her nerves, and slowly reached down the kiss the folds gently. The taste was instant, as was Stella's reaction. She saw the vagina quiver to her touch as she tested the waters. A simple peck. Then a quick lick. Then another, and another, each getting longer and more confident. Before long she was giving her oral like she'd never tried, her mouth working on its own as she sucked the juice from her skin, sending waves of pleasure through Stella's body. She knew this because of how she rolled her eyes back into her skull and arced her back against the bed, her fingers curling around the sheets in ecstasy while all she could mutter was incoherent babble. Occasionally she would pry out a slurred instruction she would obediently follow; _go slower, not so fast, focus on my clit,_ the rest was just indecipherable variations of _oh fuck!_ Claire kept it up, her eyes focusing on Stella's face to observe her interchanging expressions, until it vanished behind the rising mountains that were her breasts, heaving up into the air as her back feel to the bed in bliss. So instead she returned to the soaking entrance in front of her and plunged her tongue into the pulsing hole, making Stella's voice spike a few decibels as she explored inside her as deep as she could. Claire affectionately realised this was the first time she'd entered another woman, and figured she could do better. Pulling her mouth away, she brought her hand up to the entrance and gently teased her for a few seconds before carefully driving her wet finger inside her. "Yes" was the groan Stella gave her voicing her approval, leading the two of them into the next stage. As her finger twirled and pumped in and out of her new lover, curling it to making Stella practically scream her name, Claire drew her tongue around her clit, occasionally sucking the bud to drive her even wilder. When she opened further she added a finger, now with two digits pounding into her as she pleasured her orally. Stella lost herself in the pleasure, her hands flailing about looking for something to grab hold of; her thighs, her breasts, Claire's hair, the bed sheets, her own hair, all while her head tossed side to side muttering over and over, not making sense. She didn't need to, the signs were there. Claire kept going, moving faster, willing her to jump, and begging her to break. And yet she didn't want it to end. She was loving this just as much. She could feel her own pussy growing so wet, her panties starting to stick to her skin as they leaked onto the mattress. Her nipples were rock hard under her body, pinned against the sheets. She daren't let up on Stella's pussy, but needed to starve the heat beneath her. Careful not to interrupt her friends pleasure, she shoved her free hand (which had previously clung to Stella's waist) down underneath her until it touched the underside of her underwear. That was enough to ease her off the furnace, but not without a brief hum of satisfaction that sent ripples through Stella's body. Ripples that in turn made her gasp out loud and lose it, the orgasm rocking her violently. Claire held fast as her walls clamped around her fingers, riding it out with her as her juices coated her hand. When she'd finally finished, she carefully withdrew her hand and licked it clean, listening to Stella's heaving breaths of relief.

She casually kissed her one final time, nuzzling the sensitive bud with the tip of her nose playfully as she pushed herself back up to lay beside her. "I thought you hadn't done this before?" Stella breathed, staring up at her.

"I haven't" she replied, beaming at the way she'd made her scream.

Stella laughed, turning over to roll on top of her and plant a gratifying kiss on her lips. "You're a natural" she told her, pecking all around her neck as if to thank her. The kisses tickled her skin, making Claire giggle as she held her close, happy to have provided such an experience. "I see I'm not the only one to have enjoyed it." Claire looked down to see her smiling, sharing the smile thinking she was talking about her. But when she followed her coy gaze, she saw Jack still sitting in the armchair watching them. Her cheeks flushed red embarrassingly. She'd forgotten he was there. Stella laughed as her friends reaction as she stared at him, slowly realising Jack wasn't just watching, he was stroking his growing erection in his hand in front of them. The sight made her blush ever more. She'd given him permission to masturbate to them if he'd wanted, but didn't consider…now watching him like this made her want to run over and apologise for leaving him out, leaping onto his cock and riding him until they both climaxed into the night.

Suddenly Stella's lips found her ear and she was brought back to her current lover, which she realised she was eager to carry on with. "My turn" she whispered in her ear, her breath tickling her as she spoke. Claire watched carefully as she pulled herself up to her knees, running her hands all over Claire's skin. Her fingers curled around the soaking panties and slowly pulled them down until they had fallen away from her feet, leaving her completely naked. Reaching down, she pulled her up with her until they were both kneeling on the bed facing each other. They explored each other with their tongues and hands for a spell, the passion intense and surreal. "Turn around" she said, and she did as asked. Now she was facing a lustful Jack White and he slowly pumped his organ to their movements, as Claire locked him with a teasing, seductive glare that told him she only had eyes for him. Right then, her body was just begging for her new lover. "I want him to see you come" she said in her ear, before her body was claimed.

Her mouth was on her neck, gnawing and nibbling the skin as Claire closed her eyes. Her hands began on her waist, moving up the torso slowly, deliberately, before circling her breasts. Stella was like an artist, knew exactly where to touch, how to touch, how to make her feel. Claire was lost in the heat before she'd even grasped her boobs, flicking and toying her nipples in her fingers, tweaking them, pinching them, exciting them. Soon the kissing began, all over her neck and shoulder, up the side of her face and around her ear. Every now and again she switched sides, keeping her on her toes. Claire reminded herself she wasn't the only one with her, forcing her eyes open to gaze lazily at Jack as he jerked his hand up and down, his gaze never leaving her. Her breathing became laboured, the heat between her legs growing, her sight becoming hazy. It was too good, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She wanted to watch him as he got off on watching her, watching her lose it to his woman, this amazing woman. She tried to bring her hands to her vagina, to join him in this pleasure of masturbation and cool her heat. But Stella had over ideas. She grasped both her hands and brought them up, using them to massage her own breasts as she gently humped against her. Claire moaned, both in disappointment and affection, but knew better than to question. She rocked with the movement, the friction making the inside of her thighs water, as her hands squeezed her tits passionately. Deciding enough it enough, as Stella was digging into her collarbone, Claire dislodged her hand from under hers and raised it to her head. Getting a firm handful of her hair, she leant back and lifted Stella off her neck so she could passionately kiss her lover as she fondled her breasts. She didn't object, in fact relished it as she hummed in her mouth, their bodies growing warm as Claire felt Stella's hard nipples press against her back, her damp pussy against her butt.

Stella pulled away from Claire as she brought her hand up to take Claire's. Claire watched as she took her hand in hers, looking casually at her fingers before bringing them to her mouth and sucking them on at a time. Claire bit her lip as her fingers were licked methodically, coating each digit with saliva as Stella ran her tongue all over them. When she was down, she brought them back to her breasts so she could now play with them with moist fingers, which excited Claire's nipples even further. He glanced back at Jack, who hadn't moved but was equally entranced. She began to play with herself more vigorously, wanting to make him feel hot. Feel naughty, like she did. Next thing she knew, Stella's fingers had eased their way into her mouth and she began sucking on them instinctively. Not caring what or why, she licked them feverishly until they were wet and sticky, at with point Stella pulled them out and thanked her. Claire's eyes never left Jack's pulsing cock, pumping in his hand, until she felt those same fingers penetrate her pussy.

She was so distracted she wasn't ready for Stella's finger fucking. But by god, she was amazing. Already two fingers were pounding up into her, her wet thumb pressing against her clit as she cried out in surprise, followed by a moan of pure bliss. She melted into her arms as she fucked her, reaching up to grab her hair for support as she kissed her neck. Bother her boobs were tightly grasped now, one by Claire and the other by Stella, both girls pinching and twisting the nipples with equal pleasure. All the while Jack sat and watched and jerked his cock to Claire's wails and groans, each sound making them both shiver and tremble. Claire tried to keep her eyes on him, loving how he was staring at her, envying her as she got to enjoy such bliss without him. she felt sorry for him, needed him, but at the same time screamed encouragingly as the third finger joined the others inside her, pumping so fast she was afraid she'd burst.

But burst she did. The orgasm shook her to the core, her juices spraying all over Stella's fingers as she fell against her lover's body, chest heaving with exhaustion. Stella held her tightly, removing her hand to hold it against her cheek, smearing her own fluids on her skin. "That was amazing" she muttered, lost for words. She glanced up to see Jack hadn't moved, but his hand movements had slowed, perhaps in sympathy. That frustrated her. He'd watched them both reach climax and he hadn't managed to jack off beyond his limit? How was that possible? They needed to fix that.

Stella saw her annoyed glare and kissed her cheek. "I concur" she agreed, drawing her gaze. "What's say we teach him a lesson?"

Claire grinned devilishly, following her new girlfriend as they left the bed to approach the handsome unwitting stud. He observed them passively, silent as they stood before him in all their naked glory. Claire was still exhausted from her last round, so she let Stella move in to lock him in a kiss. She pressed her body against his, forcing him to use both hands to hold her, leaving his cock venerable. Claire sat on the arm rest and took it in her hand, wrapping her fingers around the organ and lightly squeezing. The act made Jack jerk to her attention as she casually stroked it up and down, making him groan as Stella kissed his neck. After a minute Claire leant down to kiss him, giving in to his passionate warmth. He wrapped an arm around her and found herself letting him go to fully embrace the kiss, relishing his strong, masculine body. Her attention was diverted when a firm hand slapped her ass cheeks playfully, making her once again yelp. "Save some for me" Stella said coyly as she stole Jacks attention. The two made out in front of her, but Jack's arm never left Claire. She sat there leaning against his shoulder, regaining her strength for the next stage.

She didn't get long. Stella and Jack broke the kiss so the two girls could step back and pull his shirt off over his head, where they then dived in to bite and kiss his chest, stroking and licking his nipples while he stroked their hair. Claire missed him. She didn't realise how much until just now. She ran her hand over him lovingly as he leant back to give them room to work. Stella leant over to kiss her shoulder, briefly drawing her into another kiss. Having sex in front of Jack had been hot, but making out with her this close to him turned her on even more. She transferred her attention back to her boyfriend when Stella lowered herself down to Jack's jeans, keeping him occupied as she pulled his trousers and boxers off of him, leaving him as naked as they were. He didn't complain as he cupped her breasts, gently caressing them as she rubbed herself against him like a horny puppy. She needed to make love to him now, and she knew he wanted to do the same to her. But first they had to set the score straight.

With a silent nod of confirmation from Stella, Claire gave Jack a cheeky peck on the nose before sliding off him down to her knees, where she joined her on the floor in front of him staring at his huge cock. It stood erect in front of them, throbbing as it waited patiently for them to relive it. The size always made Claire's mouth water, the feeling of it inside her making her moist and horny. Stella seemed equally transfixed as she took hold of it, gently rubbing the foreskin back to admire its scale. "You know the secret to make a boy orgasm faster during a blow job?" she asked aloud casually, making eyes at the two of them as they watched her intently. Jack swallowed hoarsely as she began twirling her tongue around the tip, teasingly kissing the penis before running her mouth down the shaft and back again. She cast a wink to Claire, who was watching with lustful interest. "Give them more then they can possibly handle."

Without explaining, or another sound, she opened her mouth and plunged the cock into her throat in one swift movement, swallowing it right to the hilt. Jack's eyes widened as he gasped aloud, while Claire sucked in a breath as she watched her nearly gag on his size. She held fast, keeping it in her mouth, before slowly bringing herself back up to the tip. Once there her cheeks bulged, indicating she was once again twirling her tongue around him, before closing her eyes to let her head bob up and down on his cock, the slurping sounds of her sucking him off rising from her throat. Jack regained his composure and leant back once again, his hand falling onto her head as it blew him. His breathing shallowed but otherwise remained unchanged. Nothing he hadn't done before.

Claire sat there and watched silently, her hands gently stroking Jack's leg and thigh to soothe him. Though he seemed rather tranquil sitting there. Stella, however, looked worn and wistful as she sucked his cock tirelessly, her hair floating over her face as she heaved up and down. Claire reached out with one of her hands and gently caressed her back, loving how soft her skin was. She traced her spine down to the round firm bottom, carefully squeezing it to remind her to share. She glance up at her and seemed to smile, but quickly continued to work. Jack caught her attention with a calm finger brushing over her forehead, combing a strand of hair out of her eyes behind her ear. She took his hand and kissed it, lacing her fingers in his as she gazed up at him smiling.

 _I want you,_ her eyes told him.

 _I know_ his eyes told her.

Again, their serenading silence was broken when a playful but urgent palm slapped her ass. This time Claire stifled the yelp through gritted teeth as she glared at Stella, whose eyes were fixed on her as she continued to suck on Jack. _she so wants my ass,_ Claire thought to herself as she gave Jack an apologetic shrug before sliding closer to her, her fingers still laced with Jacks upon his knee. Neither of the girls said a word to each other (because Stella's mouth was full), but Claire soon understood what she was to do. The idea made her giggle, smirking devilishly at a suspicious Jack. Stella picked up the pace on Jack's dick, the motion making him groan louder, his hand in her hair tightening. But in the middle of it all she suddenly pulled herself away from him, slipping his cock out of her mouth with an audible pop, making Jack glare at her angrily…

…until Claire immediately launched herself onto him, diving onto his dick with her mouth. As soon as her lips wrapped around his shaft, she fell into the same motions Stella had down, keeping him going as she caught her breath. Jack moaned out at the shocking transition, but quickly fell into regular grunting patterns of a horny guy getting a blow job from a hot young woman. Claire looked up at him as her head bobbed up and down, meeting his lustful gaze as he moaned silently and gratitude. She took a moment to adjust to his size, but she continued to suck nonstop, just as Stella had in mind. She looked over to see her grin with approval, feeling her hands stroking her neck and shoulder to encourage her. She took it to the next level and swallowed more of him, starting to deep throat him as she picked up the pace. Her hand was still holding his, and she felt his fingers tighten with hers. She recognised the signal, checking if she was okay. He always asked, even if he didn't say it. Always the gentlemen. She moved her finger so it was stroking his, indicating she was fine, and started sucking harder. Now he began grunting louder.

They did this for a short while, alternating between her and Stella for as long as Jack could last. Which was quite a while it seemed. "How can you last so long?" Stella huffed, sucking in air after a very vigorous blowjob that nearly turned her blue. They had been adding the pressure between them as much as possible, going harder and faster with each rotation. They'd lost count how many turns they'd taken, but Claire had reached the point she was deep throating him nonstop, slurping and sucking his cock with vigour, his balls slapping her chin as he struck the back of her throat. He had been verbally groaning and grunting for a while, crying out loud when they began fondling his balls, playing with them in their mouths and tickling under them. He was in so much pleasure any man would shot his load five times by now. Yet he held on, like he was incapable of ejaculating. But Claire knew what he was doing. He had a terrific stamina, as learnt when they'd spent a full hour of her trying to make him cum in every position possible, but he'd resisted just to see if he could. They guessed it was a reaper thing. Nevertheless, she squeezed the hand she was still holding, silently telling him to let go. She could see it was taking everything to hold on, and he knew this.

She released his dick to let Stella take over, who sank right to the balls to push him further. Claire regained her breath, glaring at him with a wicked smile. He was holding on well, but she knew what would tip him over the edge. First, she cupped his balls and slipped them into her mouth, twirling them around her tongue as Stella pounded him with her mouth. His chest heaved up and down as his hand pushed her deeper onto his cock, her cheeks bulging from the volume inside. Claire left this balls fall off her tongue and she waited for her friend to finish her round, playing with him as she did. Once Stella gave in she instantly took her place, sucking his dick feverishly, methodically, taking it all in. once she had him all inside her mouth, however, she began to hum a tune. It didn't matter what tune it was, any would set him off. The feeling of the vibrations flow up him like a tidal wave, and she felt his balls tightening immediately. "Fuck!" he groaned, thrusting his hips forward into her face. She kept humming as he face fucked her, his face contorting into wild expressions.

"Pull out" she heard Stella whisper in her ear. Claire wanted to object. She worked hard to get him too finally cum, and she'd be damned if it won't be in her throat. Besides, every time he held back like this before, the load he fired was an outrageous amount. It was going to be amazing. But she obeyed her girlfriends wish and at the apex of his climax, she pulled off him.

He glanced down at them, and she expected him to be angry. But he couldn't wait, and his hand flew back to his dick as he jerked it across the line. The second he grasped it the shot fired, and she was met with a face full of cum aimed straight at her. She opened her mouth in shock and glee, realising this was what Stella had intended. Just a predicted, he came all over Stella's face too, the white sticky substance dripping across her cheeks. He continued coming and grunting until they had both taken everything out of him, the cum dripping down their faces, in their hair, down their chins onto their breasts. Just as Claire thought, the sheer volume was jaw dropping. When he'd finished, Jack collapsed into the chair breathless, weak from the exertion. "Fuck" he muttered.

Claire laughed as she began wiping away the cum, but Stella stopped her. "Allow me" she said, bringing her close to lick it off her skin. Claire chuckled as she returned the favour, lapping it up off her girlfriend like peanut butter. The stuff was sweet, just as Jack tasted, added with the tenderness of each other's bodies. They licked and kissed each other until every speck of sum was erased, or rubbed into the flesh so not to be seen. Stella finished off and gave Claire a heated smooch on the lips. "Best blow job ever."

"Longest blow job ever" she replied.

She laughed at that as Jack sat up to look at them both. "Sorry about that girls" he apologised. "I was too busy enjoying myself."

"Uh huh" Stella gave him a look, which she carried over to Claire. "And don't think I didn't see that signal you gave each other near the end. It's not fair you're the only one who can get him off." Claire hung her head, slightly ashamed, but was quickly put at ease by Stella's comforting peck on the cheek. "So for that" she continued, brushing herself down to compose herself, "I get to fuck your boyfriend first."

Claire chuckled, kissing her again. "Only if I get to fuck him with you."

"No deals" she chirped. "I fuck you. I fuck your boyfriend. Then I fuck you both." She punctuated each statement with a kiss, stopping her from arguing with her and forcing her into agreement. She smiled as she stood back up, looking between her and Jack. "So, shall we?"

She stood there waiting as Claire picked herself up and stood beside her, reaching over to pull Jack up to them. The three of them stood there silent, before bursting out laughing. They laughed until their sides hurt, all the nerves from the start of this night long gone. Now Jack pulled them both in closer to him and kissed them both, equally and passionately. The girls melded themselves into him, enjoying his company. Now the real fun can begin, they thought. They kissed each other, taking turns, alternating, and once or twice simultaneously, and three sets of hands exploring each other. Eventually one of them began moving towards the bed, and the others followed. None of them quite knew who initiated it, but soon they were all kneeling on the bed with Claire sandwiched between the other two. "Only fitting, as it's her night of experimentation" Stella cooed.

Claire didn't mind, as it meant having two sets of hands exploring her and two warm bodies to snuggle between. And to her pleasure, two tender sets of lips to kiss her. She began facing Jack, who always made her heart flutter. He grasped her boobs in his hands and massaged them the way only he could, his mouth locking onto hers. She reached around to hold his shoulders, drawing him closer to her, desperate to become a part of him. Yet behind her, she felt the second set of hands caress her hips, squeezing her butt and stroking her shoulders. She could feel Stella's breath on her neck as she leant in to pleasure her as she'd done earlier tonight. Jack's mouth moved away from hers to move down to the other side of her neck, kissing her soft flesh, almost mirroring Stella's movements. Their hands moved all over her body, alternating between targets is almost structured randomness. Jack's hands left her breasts, but where soon replaced by Stella's holding tight. Her fingers circled her arse moments before he reached around to dig in fingers into her cheeks. Occasionally their hands would meet and she's feel them lace together and separate as they followed each other's path to caress her soft body between them. Claire felt like she was on cloud nine, gently being squished between two astonishing lovers as they fought over her for territory, every now and again delving in between her legs to send her into over drive. She, for her part, could only hold one of the contenders, but often reach back to hold the opponents thigh, or arse, or hair, whatever she could get her hands on to show her support for either side.

"You're so beautiful" Jack whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek as she moaned from a gentle tug at her belly.

"You're so hot" she replied, returning his kiss with a smile as she brushed a hand through his hair.

"What about me?" Stella asked them, leaning over Claire's shoulder to look at them both.

Claire giggled as she turned back to peck her on the lips. "You're amazing too" she said assuredly. "Very sexy."

"Really?" she hummed, grasping her waist and twirling her around to face her. She grasped her breasts and pushed her against Jack's muscular body, crushing her between them as she scraped her teeth along her nose. "Well I think you're gorgeous" she told her, pressing her hips against her thigh to draw a shaky breath. She could feel Jack's bulging cock rubbing between her ass cheeks, slipping wetly up her spine making her shiver.

Claire became breathless as she began to caress her again, this time with full control. Jack brought his hands up to steady her against him as Stella forced her passion upon her, each kiss and grope more intense than the last. Claire was so overwhelmed she melted into Jacks arms, his hands wrapping around her to hold her tight as he kissed her neck tenderly. Claire reached up to grope Stella's breasts desperately, trying to ease the heat she was building, but she was powerless against it. Her girlfriend began humping her, her hips bouncing against hers, the friction of their pussies grinding making her moan. Jack held her close, one arm around her waist, the other across her chest, his hand fondling her tit, as she held onto him, afraid to let go lest she get washed away by the overwhelming passion. Stella pushed closer, slamming her palm to her ass to hear her cry out.

"If you like my ass so much, why don't you just take it" Claire asked breathlessly.

"I will" she told her, digging her fingers into her flesh causing her to moan loudly. "But first things first." She raised a finger and hooked it under Jack's chin, pulling him into a deep kiss over Claire's shoulder. They made out so close she could listen to the wet smacking of their mouths as she sighed in their arms. After a minute, their grip loosened and she fell away onto the bed in a heap, her skin tingling from all the unfinished sensations. She dragged herself aside to watch them make out with one another, their hands groping their bodies feverishly until Stella dragged Jack on top of her onto the mattress. "I need you to fuck me" she heard her tell him, her voice hoarse and wanting.

He wasted no time pushing her legs apart, lining himself with her entrance and thrusting inside. The gasp let out of her mouth made Claire smile, her own hands massaging her breasts to keep them tingling. She watched her boyfriend fuck her, each thrust sending a tremble through her body as she imagined his huge dick penetrating her vagina, making her body shake and wobble as the pleasure engulfed her. She saw Stella's face contort from the confident woman to a wild little girl as she muttered his name over and over. Her own pussy got wet watching them, her nipples hardening under her fingers. She wanted to join them, to jump in and share their pleasure, but she knew she had to wait her turn. It will come. Jack pushed himself up until he was upright, lifting Stella's feet over his shoulders and grabbing her waist to thrust into her. Stella fell flat on her back, arms at her sides and boobs bouncing, as she rocked back and forth against him onslaught. Her cries were wild and loud, the pitch getting higher as he pounded her harder and faster. Claire sat with her facing her upside down, Jack's own expression blank as he stared at her as she watched in lustful silence biting her lip. Eventually, Stella shook her head between thrusts and called out to her "fuck it! I need your ass baby."

Claire didn't hesitate, crawling over to her side. She leant over her girlfriend and gazed down at her sweating face, her mouth fallen open in a wide "O" shape. She thought it was so sweet, and leant down to snog her upside down. She felt like she was in that Spiderman movie, with the best kiss scene. She carried on until she was pushed away, Stella desperate to get to her ass. She crawled forward until she was hovering over her chest, where Stella lowered her down so her legs were under her armpits and she had perfect access to her butt. Claire sat up, her hands on her friends belly to support her as she wondered what to expect. Predictably, she yelped as Stella smacked it once again, like she couldn't help herself. "Can you stop doing that" Claire politely begged her, feeling it starting to get sore.

"I can't help it" she replied, slapping it again. "It's so soft and round." She continued to hit it, harder and harder until she was sure it was turning red.

Claire had no choice but to take it, gritting her teeth against the sharp pain as she cried out with each hit. She felt tears well in hers eyes as Stella's body rocked beneath her from Jack's continued pounding. The man himself was facing her now, and she struggled to focus on him under Stella's brutal beating. "Ow" she wheezed after a particularly harsh thrash on her tenderised ass-cheeks.

"You okay" Jack asked her worriedly, cupping her wet cheek in his hand brushing away tears.

Claire forced herself to look at him, his calm grey eyes sparkling in the light of the room. "Better knowing you're here" she replied, her voice low and shrill. He'd been continuously fucking Stella beneath her, the movement of her stomach rubbing between her legs where she straddled her, so it felt like Jack was fucking her too. Needing his comfort she leant forward trying to reach him, but he met her so they could kiss until another slap interrupted them. "That really hurt" she wheezed.

Stella apologised as she rubbed her sore skin, before screaming from a sudden surge of energy from Jack as he fucked her harder. Claire glanced up to see him wink, and wondered if he'd punished her for hurting his girlfriend. The thought made her giggle and they kissed again. Next thing she knew Stella had instead plunged her face into Claire's butt and was proceeding to give her oral through her a-hole. The feeling was less painful than the slapping, but she still cried out from the sheer weirdness of it. She'd been fucked anally before, but never eaten out that way. She'd once had someone's fingers penetrate her ass once, and hoped that would come next. But she didn't hold her breath.

"So" Jack said as he pounded away at Stella's soaking pussy. "This night everything thought it would be?"

Claire laughed as she watched his dick plunge into her rapidly, rubbing her fingers against her clit to add be a part of the moment. "More than I ever imagined" she told him proudly. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm just along for the ride."

Claire went to make a comment about him riding them, but was stopped when she felt Stella intrude inside her butthole with her fingers. Just like she'd hoped. "We should do this more" she told him.

"What? Fuck other people together?"

"Yeah. I know most of the girls would be up to joining us like this."

"I think they all would want to join" he laughed, grunting from the exertion.

"They sometimes have these slumber parties together, to mess around. Next time they might invite me, be a part of it. Part of an orgy of girls. All of us fucking each other, all together."

"Oh" Jack groaned, his pounding intensifying as she spoke. "That would be so hot. You'd love it."

"Muhm, yeah" she moaned, imagining all the girls together, rubbing against each other, the sounds they'd make. Her pussy starting dripping at the thought. "So hot and steamy. You could join us. Stand in the middle, let us ravish you. All those beautiful girls to fuck you senseless…"

The pair of them kissed and moaned as the idea festered in their minds, turning them on and making them horny, until the moment was ruined by another sharp stab of pain in Claire's arse as Stella broke the spell. "No dirty talk!" she chided, falling back from her butt. "Not without me to join."

Claire couldn't breathe, partly from the intense fantasy she'd just concocted and partly because the shock of being struck knocking the air out her lungs. "Well, you seemed a little busy" Jack spoke for her, lacing his hand through her hair to kiss her passionately. Claire sucked air through her nose and out her mouth, regaining her composure. She hadn't realised she was sweating, her skin starting to glisten as she stepped off of her girlfriend.

Stella sat up and snogged Jack a moment before rising to her knees, pulling herself off him. "Never mind. I've had my fill of Claire's rear. Your turn to enjoy." Because they could question her, she'd shoved Jack onto his back and straddled him so to slip back onto his erect penis. Without a word she began to rock her hips back and forth, riding him like a cowgirl. "In your own time daring" she nodded to Claire, enjoying herself.

Claire leant over to kiss Jack briefly, then rose up to kiss Stella deeply. She wanted to get her back for abusing her rear, but she was just so pretty. She moved to her breasts and suckled them as Jack held her waist to thrust up into her, sweat falling of both of them. Stella moaned at Claire's touch loving the way she sucked her nipples. Then she screamed as Claire bit them a little harder than necessary, catching her eye to say they were even. She seemed to get the message, so returned to Jack's affections as she made out with him on the bed. "Fuck her hard for me" she whispered to him like a doting girlfriend.

"Do something for me then" he replied, a devilish smile across his face.

She didn't respond, already knowing what he wanted. She sat up and positioned herself over his head so he could stare up at her vagina. Once in position, she lowered herself onto his waiting lips and closed her eyes as he began to pleasure her pussy. He was always so gentle, so loving when he made love to her, it was heavenly to feel herself melt over him as she watched her girlfriend get pounded mercilessly in front of her. She bounced up and down, her breasts flapping and hair waving about wildly as she cried and wailed his name. She locked her gaze on hers and she saw her stare grow cold. "No fair" she growled, clinging onto to Jack's torso to steady herself. "Ganging up on me. No fair."

Claire laughed as she watched her glare at her with mock hatred. "It's my night remember" she said, following the charade.

Stella snarled, but her lips curled into a smirk as Jack fucked her relentlessly. "Kiss me you horny little minx."

Claire wiggled her butt playfully, encouraging Jack to go faster, before leaning forward to kiss Stella hungrily. She kissed back, clinging to her hair to force her to remain as they shook under Jack's heated barrage. They sat there clinging to each other desperately as they approach their relevant climax, the heat boiling over like a fire. "Fuck!" they both muttered as they broke apart, digging their fingers into Jack's flesh as he too began to tense up. Claire was the first to climax, arching her back as she held onto Jack's arms to stop her flying away, her core exploding in bliss as she fell off his face. Jack was next, groaning loudly with one final thrust deep into Stella, lifting her off the bed. "FUCK!" she screamed, throwing her head back in ecstasy as she orgasmed, her hips quivering as she heaved breathlessly down from her high.

The three of the sat their panting, their first shared orgasm. They broke into more laughing as Stella slid off Jack's wet dick and gazed up at the pair of them. "You're fucking good together" she told them. They laughed but didn't say anything, just linking hands briefly. "Okay. I got to fuck the girl. I got to fuck the guy. Now you both get to fuck me."

"I think we just did" Jack told her.

"Not together you didn't." she crawled over to Jack and spoke low and quietly to him so Claire couldn't hear. But Jack seemed too understood, and that excited her. They'd had so much fun, she couldn't wait to see what was next. Stella left Jack to sit up and motioned for Claire to join her. When she did, they instantly fell back into each other's arms, kissing passionately. "Get on top" she ordered, and Claire pushed her onto her back. They lay there together, lips locked as Claire caressed her body eagerly, on all fours hovering over her. Stella gazed up at her, her eyes full of lust and anticipation, as she spread her legs apart so Claire was between them. "Fuck me" she whispered.

"How?" she asked her, eager to please. But then she felt Jack's hands on her and she turned back to see him behind her, his cock standing to attention. She rose up to meet him, his hands stroking up her body to caress her as she took his head and kissed him, her free hand wrapping around his dick to massage it. Quietly, he relayed his instructions, and she understood perfectly. She let him go and fell back on top of Stella, locking her in a deep, gratifying kiss. Jack ran his hands down her back towards her butt, giving it a gentle squeeze before rubbing his dick against it. Claire held her breath in preparation, bracing herself against the incoming intrusion. She didn't often take anal first, but he promised she'd enjoy it. Besides, his cock was still soaking from Stella's juices, making it slick and smooth. With a slight pinch signalling the warning, he pushed himself inside her, his lubricated penis sliding right through her ring on the first go. She cried out at the sheer size penetrating her, the force of the intrusion shoving her onto Stella's waiting pussy, making her moan. After giving her a few moments to get used to him, Jack began thrusting against her ass, fucking it slowly before building speed. Each thrust shoved her against Stella, grinding their pussies together as the two girls kissed and made out amidst the pounding.

Claire lost track of time, fading away in the sensations of being ass-fucked by her boyfriend and groping her new girlfriend. Stella's hands tugged and squeezed her breasts, combed her hair and kissed her neck, while she watched her own rock against the force of their movements. There was a wet smacking sound as their hips collided, her pussy striking between her outstretched thighs. Behind her Jack held her waist tightly as he pounded her arse carefully, each thrust sending new jolts of pain and pleasure up her spine. One of his hands reached across to her shoulder and grasped it, pulling her back to increase the force of the thrusts. She didn't resist. She rode the big hard cock as hard as she could, her cries and screams bouncing off the walls with Stella's erotic moaning and Jack's ecstatic groans. Then, without warning, their shared orgasm erupted from the depths of their cores and exploded, the screams blowing the roof off as they came together in a pool of satisfaction.

Claire collapsed on top of Stella's body in a heap, her muscles trembling as she felt Jack leave her and collapse beside them. His breath was laboured and hollow, as were theirs, all exhausted from the night's festivities. Claire pushed herself off Stella's sweaty, sticky chest and sank beside her between the two of them, her breasts heaving from exhaustion. She looked down at herself, her skin glistening from sweat and cum, her hair a tangled wet mess. She didn't care. She'd had the best sex she'd ever experienced. Her first time with a woman. Her first threesome. She couldn't be happier.

"So how was it?" Stella asked her, staring up at the ceiling as her chest rose and fell.

"Intense" she replied after a moment's thought. "You were amazing."

"You're a natural" Stella complimented her, looking across at the sweaty, meaty young man next to her. "Thanks for letting me fuck him with you."

"You're welcome" Jack muttered, making the two girls giggle. He shuffled across and put his arm around Claire as she snuggled in beside him. "It was good then? You enjoyed it?"

"I loved it" she told him, kissing him gratefully. "Thank you." He smiled as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Stella reached over to put her arm around Claire also, kissing her cheek. "If you ever want to experiment some more…" she whispered, snuggling against her shoulder as she drifted off, the invitation left open.

Claire lay there for a few moments, nestled snugly between two of her closest friends, and now closest lovers, naked on her bed. She stared out at the ceiling, gazing into space as she replayed the whole night, every touch and stroke that made it the best night of her life. Even as her eyelids fell heavy and closed her into sleep, she knew this wouldn't be the last time she asked her friends for a little experimentation.

Besides, when they awake a few hours from now, they don't have to leave quite so soon…


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a random sex scene involving Jack and Claire in a nightclub in public. Only going to exist here.**

The young Russian woman continued to perform in front of them as they sat there watching silently. Laura had taken them to this club to introduce them to this girl in the hopes she'd have information Jack needed to find a certain someone. The fact she had business to take care of was simply a perfect opportunity. Bringing Claire along with them was a bonus. Like the two girls, the Russian woman, Valentine, had her own powers from a similar succubus mistress, though he'd left her some years ago. It wasn't until they'd sat down in this secluded booth in the night club to let Val perform as they talked that Claire realised the full extent of her power.

Somewhere during the conversation, Claire began to feel something…different. Like something was knowing away at her, building inside her. She shrugged it off at first, ignoring it. But the more she watched Val perform, the more intense it began. She couldn't explain it, or describe it, not even when the two other spectators had asked her if she was alright. She didn't know what was happening, but realised Val was doing something to her when she caught her eye and saw the seductive glint in it. After that, it was like she'd been hypnotized. She couldn't look away, couldn't get up and leave. She had to stay, _wanted_ to stay. And the feeling inside her grew, became hot, tingly, stifling. Her breathing began to hitch and there was a tingling sensation crawling along her skin.

Eventually the two of them began to notice and Laura finally explained Val's power, the ability to effectively seduce anyone she wanted by being in the proximity. She often uses it in her dance routines to wind up the punters and watch their frustration as they aren't allowed to touch, only watch. When asked why it was Claire getting this particular treatment, her response was simply "men or bores. Predictable." After a short while Laura had to depart for some business, leaving Jack to look after his horny girlfriend as she watch the alluring Russian with a lustful, desperate gaze. Claire's heart was pounding, her every muscle begging to reach up and stroke her soft glistening skin as she twirled around the table.

"Why me?" she asked her breathless.

"You are cute" she told her, falling to her knees and leaning forward to give her a perfect view of the cleft between her breasts. "And innocent. I like watching the innocent one lose it over Me." each word that fell out of her mouth sounded like a purr, making the heat between Claire's legs intensify. Her fingers curled around the edge of the dress at her knees, feeling a sudden urge to pry it back and plunge into herself to quench the flames. Her breasts seemed to grow heavy against her chest as they heaved up and down with her breathing. She was losing it. She needed something to hold. Anything to quell the heat…

Without thinking, or considering it, her hand shot across to her companion and grabbed the first thing it came in contact with. "Jesus!" Jack gasped as her hand grasped the slight bulge in his jeans where he would never had admitted his erection was growing. Her fingers tightened around his crotch and he grunted in surprise. "Claire" he groaned as she held him like a vice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry" she said, the apology coming out in a long moan. "I need… I need something to…" she couldn't finish as she let out a lustful sigh as she began rubbing his crotch with her hand, all while her eyes were trained on Val as she stroked her body seductively.

"Don't be embarrassed" she told them as she watched Claire fondle Jack more forcefully, making him grunt and groan despite his protests. "I've watched many men, and woman, succumb to climax during my performance. It's the only way for them to be released from their tormenting pleasures."

"So this is what you do?" Jack asked her as Claire massaged his junk roughly. "Force people towards orgasm?"

"I only trigger their natural instincts. Whether they satisfy themselves here or in the arms of their partners or mistress is out of my hands."

She continued to dance, her movements slow and purposeful as Claire soaked in all in, her hand wielding a mind of its own as it rubbed Jack's jeans harder and faster, the organ buried within rising every second under her touch. The heat within her own core continued to grow, refusing to relent. It wasn't working. She couldn't fight it. She needed an outlet.

As if in answer, Jack let out a deep sigh. "screw it" he huffed, reaching over and grabbing her face with his hand to pull her gaze away from the temptress to lock her in a passionate kiss. She latched onto him instantly, her arms flinging around him to pull him close as her lips ground into his mouth, her tongue plunging into him to engulf him with the same lust that had been boiling within her. Her responded in kind, his hands wrapping around her back to caress her tender skin, weave through her hair and fondle her breasts as they embraced deeply. She was so overjoyed at the release. She needed him with her. Need his love. His fire. His _cock_. Without warning her hands dove back to his jeans and began unbuckling his belt and zipper. Before he could utter a sound of protest she had her fingers beneath his boxers and wrapped around the pulsing penis in the same vice like grip as earlier. Their passionate kiss broke as Jack grunted harshly as she began to roughly and violently stroke and squeeze and fondle him, pulling it in every direction as she pumped his cock hard. She normally wasn't a fan of getting rough, not with jack, but she was desperate. She locked him with a pleading gaze as he groaned and moaned at her assault, their mouths hanging open as they whimpered.

 _It wasn't enough._

The hand job was surely pleasuring Jack, but not enough to starve the heat in Claire's core. Normally watching Jack lose it like this would set her off, but it wasn't working. Not even when he latched his lips to her neck and laced his hand under her dress to cup her breasts, inciting moans of pleasure and relief from her throat. She needed release. Her eyes kept falling back onto Val, who herself had started to vary her motion so she was just as much playing with herself as they were. Her palms squeezed her ample breast and circled her ass, occasionally rubbing teasingly at her pussy to release a seductive moan. She was enjoying her torment.

"It's not enough" she whimpered, her voice quiet and meek as she clung onto Jack.

Jack paused long enough to see her strained expression, then degreed "we can sort that." He sat back down in his seat beside her so they were both facing the alluring Val. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto his lap so she was sitting on his knee like a child. He gave her a brief moment to get settled, leaning her back against him to rest on his chest, his arm around her with access to both her breasts and waist. She continued to stroke his cock with her left hand, now rock hard beside her thigh, pointing up to the ceiling. In her new position she had a direct line of sight to Val, nestled comfortably against Jack as he held her softly. "You comfortable?" he asked.

She nodded, distracted by Val's teasing body.

"Good. Then just relax."

Without another sound he gently kissed her neck, running his tongue along her collarbone just as she liked it. His hand reached into her dress and fondled her breasts, kneading the flesh and teasing the nipples. She moaned loudly as they were pinched tenderly. Jack's free hand, however, was her saving grace. It reached down, pulled up her dress to her waist and slid beneath her panties to greet her quivering pussy. "Fuck" he muttered under his breath as she cried out softly to his touch. "You're soaking wet." His fingers lightly rubbed her throbbing pussy, the underwear damp and soggy pressing against his skin. Claire closed her eyes and moaned loudly, thankful to finally have something there to pleasure her. He stroked her carefully till his fingers were wet from her fluids, before plunging them into her core. She shrieked in gratitude and shock, suddenly fully aware she was being finger fucked in a public nightclub in front of a lustful stripper, who herself was stroking her own core as she knelt upon the table watching them. Their eyes met and she smiled, her fingers twirling around her boobs as she pursed her lips.

 _This is what she wanted_ Claire thought. _She wanted to watch me come._

Despite how much she despised her for driving her this horny, she couldn't help but oblige as she fell back against her lover, her voice growing more and more loudly and high pitched. Jack noted the pitch and clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle the shrieks, so she brought hers up to continue playing with her breasts has he continued to fuck her under the dress. Her own hand on his cock increased its force and rhythm, giving him the roughest and fastest hand job she could muster to match him. with no way to cover his noises, Jack had to groan through gritted teeth, but was beginning to struggle to hold it together.

They went at it together, in that nightclub, until Jack's cock exploded in Claire's hand, cum shooting out and landing upon Val's busty chest as she knelt before them. She watched as Claire pumped him dry, the semen shooting over her skin, and then sighed as if she'd just finished herself. Claire wasn't let done though, and it took a few more sends of Jack rapidly pistoling his fingers into her soaking wet pussy, making wet smacking sounds as his palm slapped her clit with each thrust, before she finally fell into orgasm, screaming into Jack's hand as she clamped around his fingers and shook violently in his grasp. Once she was done she slumped limply beside him, finally satisfied, the urging heat gone.

It took them a few moments to get their breath back and compose themselves. Jack's fingers slid out of Claire and they shared a lick of them before he wiped them with a handkerchief. She finally let go of his cock and let it slither back into his jeans as he buckled them up. Val stepped down from the table as Claire pulled her dress down over herself. "Enjoy the show?" she asked them with a smile.

"My god" Claire breathed, covering her eyes to hide the tears falling from them. "I can't believe we just did that. In a public place."

"Me neither" Jack muttered, running a hand though his hair.

Val began walking away, but not before leaning over to whisper in Claire's ear "plenty more where that came from." she stood back up and strode away, letting her watch her sway her hips devilishly as she left.


	7. Chapter 7

**You remember I said Sara was introduced through a story arc? Well in my head this is the prologue to said storyline, introducing the villains of the tale.**

The bar was loud and noisy, full of activity as customers talked and laughed and squabbled. Ample prey for the likes of her. She surveyed the room with a trained eye and picked her target, a young man about twenty, twenty-five, standing by the bar. In one hand he held a drink, nearly empty. In the other, the dashing young woman he'd come in with. They were clearly a couple, madly in love. They laughed and talked and held each other. _Perfect,_ she thought.

She waited and watched, occasionally catching his eye and greeting him with an alluring smirk. He tried to ignore her, but she was just so attractive. She waited until the girlfriend left to use the bathroom, leaving him alone at the bar. Only then she left a seat and walked over to join him. She sat down and greeted him with that same smile. He smiled back, and soon they were talking. They didn't talk for long.

Few minutes later they were outside, in the alleyway of the building. The noise from inside was muffled, but it was still loud outside. Her cries and moans echoed through the air as he grunted heavily against her. She had her back pressed the cold brick wall beneath the fire escape, both feet off the ground as he held her by the thighs, his hips jerking and ramming between them. Her arms were hooked around him neck as she kissed him between moans, encouraging him to move harder. He stared at her with lustful abandon as she threw her head back against the wall, her wail of pleasure shooting into the air as he fucked her faster. She could feel his erection pounding her under the tight skimpy dress she had chosen, relishing it's stiffness as she clung to him until he groaned loudly, his sweet cum shooting inside her. She wasn't worried. She was on the pill.

Suddenly a loud shriek broke the trance. The girlfriend was back, and she'd found them in that alley. The hubby dropped her instantly, his cock still poking through his zipper to greet them both. She didn't mind, she'd anticipated this. The man was embarrassed as the young woman scolded him through teary eyes, screaming at her as she pushed away from the wall to greet her. She listened to the shouts and screams until her silence her with a very forceful kiss. She felt quiet, shocked and surprised, just like her boyfriend was. Shen she released her, she held her gaze. The night had just begun.

An hour later they were at their place, on their bed, screwing each other like rabbits. The two girls were embracing each other, kissing so passionately like they'd been lovers for years. She lay atop the girlfriend her hands caressing the small little breasts beneath her as her pussy was once again pounded by the young man, each thrust ploughing her into the girl below as her legs hung in the air. She was screaming at her, but not in disgust or anger. She was begging for more, so she squeezed her plump ass and explored her mouth with her tongue, urging their lover to fuck them faster. He did, and they screamed, collapsing into each other's arms. She was enjoying tonight. The man was a good fuck, but she loved the girl better. The things she wanted to do to her. But first, something had to be done.

Whispering into her lover's ear, she guided her into position with her boyfriend on his back, handcuffed to the bed. At her command, she sat upon his erection and rode him as hard as she could, fucking him like a doting girlfriend should. He countered her movements with his own, thrusting up into her so hard she shrieked. Music to her ears. She reached up to kiss her tenderly, meeting her gaze. She'd promised her a climax like no other. She'll get it. She turned around to face the boy, the man fucking her, and thanked him for his talents. He was getting into it, approaching his release. Moments before he finished, she had the pillow over his face. His body began to jerk violently, muscles spasming as she held it over him, all her strength pushing down. She held it tight, gazing up at the doting girlfriend, lost in so much bliss she didn't realise what was happening. All she felt was the wild thrusts and spasms as his cock plunged up into her over and over, before his biggest load exploded within her in his death-throws as she climaxed with an ear-piercing screech. When she finally opened her eyes, the pillow was gone, her boyfriend still upon the bed. She was there to greet her, bringing her down gently from her high into a long and lustful night, taking her out into the next room for some privacy as the young man lay deceased upon their bed.

She guided her into the shower, gently shoving her into the streaming water, and thought _this is a night to remember_ as she joined her new lover.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pretty straightforward. Lucy is Jacks flatmate who has the hots for him.**

She really should stop doing this.

Lucy told herself that every night since she started living in this building, every night since meeting Jack in the hallway. But could she help it if she had a hot, handsome guy living in the same flat as her? That he was sweet, charming and annoyingly modest? And a superhero to boot? Yeah, he'll deny the hero part to death, and he can be scary when at work, but she always did have a thing for the bad boys. So he was literally the best of both sides.

She couldn't help but fancy him. She knew she shouldn't, since he already has a crush on another girl and he's an immortal reaper and all, but it was the same every night. She'd pass him in the hall and he give her that cute little smile and wish her goodnight. Then she'd retire to her bed, turn out the lights, and lie awake until she gave in and moved her hand between her thighs.

The fantasies were often different, but the intent was the same. She'd imagine a scenario where her and Jack were in an intimate position, (maybe he'd just saved her life again) and she'd picture how he'd hold her, touch her, make love to her, all while mimicking the motions on her own body. She'd squeeze her breasts under her shirt and rub her pussy beneath her panties until she'd made herself so wet she plunged her fingers inside to push her over the edge. She was always careful not to make too much noise, but that never stopped her breaking into an exhausted sweat as she came into her hand, her lovers image lingering in her mind as she smiled.

She needed to stop doing this. But not tonight...


	9. Chapter 9

**Another round with the gentlemen's club of girls. Just note, the Lucy from this chapter is a different Lucy from earlier. Unless you want it to be her. It's not going on the comic so it won't matter.**

The erotic sounds of europhia filled the room as dozens of young female voices screamed in escatsy. All it took was one suggestion and a really good day, and suddenly the whole convent of girls at the club were enjoying each other in a wild gathering of sex and pleasure. Not a single cock was present, save a few synthetic additions to spur the excitement, but then they had little need for such things. A club full of girls armed with trembling fingers and hungry lips and dripping pussies, and suddenly a mass orgy was the greatest idea in the world.

At least, that's all Claire could think as she bite into her bottom lip to hold back another loud moan, her back arching against the bed. Across her, newcomer Sarah was laughing gleefully as she ground her hips between her legs, rubbing her wet pussy against hers while holding onto her thighs tightly. They'd been scissor in for the past fifteen minutes, joining together after Lucy was done finger fucking Claire's brains out, pushing so deep she thought she'd loose her voice in all the screaming. All this was happening while Sarah was licking the folds of another girl, whilst being eaten out herself. The two latched onto each other eagerly when they were done, leaving their temporary partners to rotate to a new pairing.

"Is it always this wild?" Sarah asked her between moans, picking up her pace as she felt her climax coming.

"Only on the weekend" Claire replied, gasping loudly as her orgasm hit her like a train, setting her partner off instantly.

The two of them quivered against each other before Sarah fell down beside her to catch her breath. "We should do this more often" she muttered.

"What, fuck each other? We do that anyway."

The girls laughed as they lay their on the bed, staring at each other greedily as they prepared for round two. However, they were rudely interrupted when several other girls pounced on top of them to take over, claiming their breasts and pussies with wet hands and mouths. Claire found herself lost as a newcomer kissed her passionately to let her friend wrap her tongue inside her core as Sarah was forced to suck a fake cock while another sat atop her to play with harass.

Neither of them really complained.


	10. Chapter 10

**jack lives in a flat for four, meaning aside from Lucy there are two other flat mates. Both guys.**

She should've known things would've escalated when their roommates walked in on them having sex.

It's her own fault. She seduced poor Jack into fucking her on the sofa right there in the living room, shoving him onto his back as the two them striped off their clothes vigorously. He hardly complained when she mounted him an began to ride his cock for all its worth. She was so engrossed in the pleasure she failed to notice they had company until both Carl and Tony circled around them, their hands gently stroking the soft skin of her back.

She could've said no, but she was lost in the moment. Plus, she got a little turned on at the thought of the three of them gangbanging her. So there was a silent shift of acceptance as the two newcomers slowly undressed and took their positions, their cocks rock hard as the pointed towards their targets. Lucy felt Carl massage her skin as he slipping in behind her, his hands carefully squeezing her butt cheeks as she leant forward to accodomate him. When he entered her via her ass, she gasped, exposing her mouth for Tony to plunge his dick down her throat.

With all her holes plugged, there was nothing she could do but give in to the thrusts and sensations of the three roommates pounding her. She clung to the sofa as their hands held her tight and cocks pounded her hard. Tony held her head in both hands as he shoved himself as far down her as he could, making her gag on his length. Carl griped her waist and pulled her back deep onto him, each thrust sending spots across her eyes and ice shooting up her spine. Underneath her Jack softly stroked her skin as she bounced to and fro on his dick, her body brushing his as he lowered his head to kiss her breasts, gently sucking on her hardened nipples. His actions brought her the most pleasure, contrasting the rough sex the others were subjecting her too.

The session lasted an intense five minutes, by which her body was starting to shake as she was moaning uncontrollably. She came approximately three times through all this,

each orgasm bigger then the last. After her third she felt both Tony and Carl stiffen, before they both climaxed into her, filling her ass and throat. The act made her scream into her gag, nearly biting it clean off, before the two boys pulled out. Gasping at the release, she fell down into Jacks arms and latched onto his mouth with a gluttony kiss, Tony's cum still leaking out of her mouth. Jack seemed to read her desire and thrust up into her more vigorously, wrapping his arms around her as she pulled away to moan wanted lay aloud. She held him tightly as he fucked her, screaming in pleasure as they climaxed together, their cum mixing together between them, their orgasms in blissful harmony. And above her, somehow the two roommates were able to join them, jerking of their dicks in tune until they were both spraying her back and face with red hot pleasure. Lucy collapsed against Jack, weak and exhausted, covered in sweat and seamen as the three of them watched her silently, Jack holding her carefully against him. She smiled, content with the experience she'd just had, savoring this moment for the rest of her life.


End file.
